Salvatores Live On
by WondaGal
Summary: What would happen if Elena chose Damon? Would Stefan get over her? This is their future. Damon/Elena and Stefan/OC. R
1. Salvatore

AN: Hey readers! This is story about what would happen if Elena and Damon did get together and their future life. Anyway ddisclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Salvatore

(Mystery-POV)

I woke up on a bright and sunny day. I showered, got dressed and slipped my sunlight protection ring on my finger before heading downstairs to meet my older brother, and cousin and her older brother.

My name was Serena Salvatore and I was the only daughter and youngest child of Elena and Damon Salvatore. I had an older brother named Alexander. My cousins were William and Athena. William was older than Athena and they were both the children of Stefan and Stella Salvatore. William and Alexander were thirteen and Athena and I were eleven.

The four of us were halflings, half-vampire, and half-human because Will and Alex were born when Aunt Stella and Mom were human. Athena and I were born after Aunt Stella and Mom were turned. Everyone thought it was impossible for vampires to have children, but Athena and I proved them wrong.

The four of us never actually walked out in the sun without our rings as our parents were scared that we'd become a pile of ashes in the sunlight.

Our rings represented us.

Athena's ring was an intricate silver band with a sapphire embedded in it. The sapphire symbolized clear thinking. Athena wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing.

Alexander's ring was a simple silver band that held an aquamarine embedded in it. The aquamarine or bloodstone as some called it symbolized courage. My brother took after my Father when it came to his courage.

William's ring was a simple silver band with an amethyst embedded in it. An amethyst symbolized sincerity. William was extremely sincere and caring toward the rest of us.

My ring was an intricate silver band with an emerald embedded in it. The emerald symbolized love and success. I had straight A's in school, but I wasn't as good as Athena who had straight A+'s. My grades were my success and my love for my family was the love part of the emerald.

I entered the kitchen only to find my vampire Mother and vampire Aunt cooking in the kitchen together. "Good morning Serena," Aunt Stella greeted me.

"Morning Aunt Stella, good morning Mom," I greeted them.

"Good morning sweetie," Mom greeted me, "Before you eat, would you go upstairs and tell Alexander and William to get out of bed and come downstairs. Athena is already up, she's in the library."

"Okay Mom," I replied as I grabbed an energy bar. I ate it as I headed upstairs. I passed my room and Athena's room and ended up at William's room and Alexander's room. I banged on both sets of double doors loudly and continuously. William and Alexander came to their doors and glared at me.

"What do you want Rena?" Alexander asked, clearly annoyed with me.

"I want nothing, but Mom and Aunt Stella want you both downstairs, so that we can drink the blood and leave before Dad and Uncle Stefan do," I replied. All it took to get them to get out of bed was the word 'blood'.

They raced to get ready and dashed down the stairs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad walk into the hall, followed by Uncle Stefan and Rose. Rose was an original vampire that we were housing for a while. She was a friend of a friend of Uncle Stefan's.

"Good morning Daddy, Uncle Stefan...Rose," I greeted them. Rose didn't really like me, Athena, Alexander, or William. Rose nodded at me.

"Good morning baby girl," Dad greeted me as a smile appeared on his face. He scooped me up in arms, like he used to do when I was younger.

"Good morning all," a high spunky voice greeted us.

"Hi Athena," I greeted her as Uncle Stefan scooped her up and carried her downstairs. She giggled softly.

We all made it to the kitchen. Rose had disappeared after greeting Aunt Stella and Mom.

Uncle Stefan and Dad kissed their respective others good morning and sat down with two glasses of blood.

"You four ready for another day at school?" Aunt Stella asked.

"You bet," William replied. Athena placed a hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Stella asked.

"There's going to be a new student today and she's going to complicate our lives somehow. I can't see any more than that. The rest is hazy," Athena explained. It was strange. Athena had visions of the future, past, and present. Her mind must have been so great that it allowed her to have visions. That was our only explanation.

"See how it plays out," Dad advised, "If anything happens remember that you have us on speed dial."

"Now come, I need to drop the four of you off," Uncle Stefan replied as he rose from the table. We grabbed our bags and headed out to Uncle Stefan's black Corvette. We all got in and he drove us to school.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	2. School

AN: Below is a list of the Salvatore family and a description of each of each character. This chapter introduces a new character.

Review Responses:

HEEYYYYYYY: Thank you so much.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own all OCs, Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

* * *

Chapter Two

School

(Athena-POV)

We made it to the school and bade my Dad goodbye. He drove back to the boarding house in his black Corvette. Serena turned to look at me. Her eyes were asking me if I was okay. I nodded.

We headed inside and to our respective classrooms. William and Alexander had class together, while Serena and I had class together.

* * *

(Alexander-POV)

William and I sat down at our respective seats and twenty minutes into the lesson there was a knock on the door. Our teacher, Ms. Carson opened it and smiled as a girl entered. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Class this is Kayla Olsen and she'll be in our classroom for the rest of the year," Ms. Carson told us, "Kayla you can take that seat over there next to Alexander." Kayla walked over to me and took the seat next to me. I was intrigued by her. She was so beautiful.

Later, William and I met Serena and Athena in the lunchroom.

"I know that the one there is Alexander, but who are the rest?" I heard a high voice ask. It was Kayla.

"That's Alexander's little sister Serena, and their cousins William and Athena. They're all Salvatores. Their Dads are brothers."

Will, Rena, Athena and I sat down at our table and began to talk.

"So, how was class?" William asked Serena.

"Fine, we..." Serena's voice trailed off as she looked at Kayla who was approaching our table.

"Hello," Athena greeted her, spunky as always, just like Aunt Stella.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Kayla Olsen," she told us.

"Alexander Salvatore, but call me Alex," I greeted her.

"I'm William or Will if you prefer," William told her.

"Serena or as my family calls me Rena," Serena replied as she smiled at Kayla.

"I'm Athena," Athena greeted Kayla.

"Athena, as in the Greek Goddess of Wisdom?" Kayla asked.

"Sort of," Athena replied, "My parents thought I'd grow up to be a very intelligent and pretty girl, so they named me Athena."

"Come, sit with us," Serena beckoned her.

She sat down. "I'm not intruding am I?" she asked.

"Of course not," Athena laughed.

"I never get tired of your spunkiness Athena," I told my cousin as I shook my head.

"Good, because you'll be living with it for so many years to come," Athena replied.

"So, Kayla how are enjoying your first day here?" Serena asked.

"I'm loving it here," Kayla replied, "I honestly never thought that I'd fit in anywhere after my Mom made me move away from Phoenix."

"You lived in Phoenix?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, for about two years then my Mom made us pack up and leave. We've been doing that ever since my dad died five years ago," Kayla replied as she hung her head.

"I'm sorry," William, Athena, Serena and I all said in unison.

"It's okay," Kayla replied.

"Will and I are off to get some drinks, anyone want anything?" I asked.

"No, we're good, Alex," Athena replied.

"Okay," I replied as William and I stood up.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

Athena and I watched William and Alexander walk away.

"Tell us about yourself," I told Kayla.

"Well, I'm thirteen. My favourite color is turquoise. My favourite band is Paramore. I love romance novels. My favourite type of cuisine is Italian. My favourite food is spaghetti with vegetable sauce," Kayla told us.

"What a coincidence my Dad and Uncle Stefan are originally from Italy."

Athena spoke in Spanish, "Más tiene que a Italia antes. ¡Fue una experiencia asombrosa!"

"What?" Kayla asked.

"I said, 'plus we've been to Italy before. It was an amazing experience!'" Athena told her, "I was speaking Spanish. My Mom came here from Spain. She taught me how to speak Spanish. I'm part Italian and part Spanish. Will is too. Alex and Rena are part Italian and part American."

"So, can you guys speak Italian?" Kayla asked.

"Certo!" I replied, "That means 'of course!'"

"Assolutamente!" I replied, "That means, 'absolutely.' Our Dads taught us Italian."

"Wow," Kayla whispered in awe.

William and Alexander walked over to our table and sat down.

"Kayla," Alexander began, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night. That is of course if you don't have any plans?"

"No, I don't have any plans, so, I'd love to," Kayla replied as she wrote down her phone number and address on a sheet of paper and handed it to Alexander.

"Pick you up at six," he told her.

"Can't wait," she replied as she stood up and left.

We all turned to look at Alexander in shock.

"What?" he asked, "I'm not allowed to ask out girls?"

"Do you realize how upset your Dad is going to be?" Athena hissed.

"I hadn't thought of that," Alexander panicked.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you panic, you can't. Alex, look at the ring on your hand," I told him as he looked at his ring, "Have you forgotten what the aquamarine symbolizes?"

"Courage," Alexander replied.

"You can face Dad," I told him, "There's no way he'll say no and there's no way Uncle Stefan will say no either. They both fell in love with humans, so why can't you?"

We left the lunchroom and headed back to class.

The next day after we'd finished school, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Stella, Mom and Dad found out about Alexander's date with Kayla. He came downstairs, wearing a leather jacket, black pants and a blood red shirt.

He sat down on the couch and pulled out a small box the held a necklace with a 'K' charm on it.

Dad sat down next to him. "Hey son," he greeted my brother, "Who do you want to drive you tonight."

"Well if you don't mind Dad, I'd like Uncle Stefan to drive us," Alexander replied.

Dad sighed. "Stefan!" he called.

"What is it Damon?" Uncle Stefan asked, "I was in the middle of something."

"I'm sure your wife can wait until you come back from dropping your nephew and his date off," Dad told him. Uncle Stefan glared at Dad.

"Alright Alex," he agreed, "Let's go."

They got up and left.

* * *

(Kayla-POV)

I waited for Alexander to arrive. The doorbell rang and my Mom opened it. I walked downstairs and heard his quiet gasp. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top with a black jean jacket and purple flats. My hair was curled rather than straight. I was wearing light makeup.

"Hi Alex," I greeted him, "This is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Olsen," he greeted her.

"You as well," she told him.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked, offering me his hand. I took it and we headed out the door. "You look wonderful tonight," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied. I saw the car that he was having us ride in and gasped.

"It's my Uncle's," he told me. We got in the car. "Kayla, this is my Uncle Stefan. Uncle Stefan, this is Kayla," Alexander introduced me to his Uncle.

"Nice to meet you Kayla," he greeted me.

"You as well Mr. Salvatore," I greeted him.

"Please call me Stefan," he told me.

"Stefan," I replied. Stefan drove us to a restaurant that was next to the movie theatre.

"Alex, your Aunt Stella will be picking you up later," Stefan told Alexander.

"Why is everything okay?" Alexander asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about at this moment," Stefan replied, "Have a good time Alex."

"Thanks Uncle Stefan, see you at home," Alexander replied moments before Stefan drove off.

We went into the restaurant. The hostess led us to our table and gave us menus.

"Order whatever you like," Alexander told me. We both ordered spaghetti. I ordered a strawberry smoothie and Alexander stuck to water.

While we waited for the food, we talked.

"Your sister must have forgotten to tell me how rich your family is," I concluded.

Alexander sighed. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"It's been like this for a while," he told me, "We've always been a rich family."

"So, are there other cars like that Corvette?" I asked, simply curious.

"Yeah, my Dad has a bright red Ferrari, my Mom's got a silver Jaguar and my Aunt Stella's got a blue Porsche," Alexander replied, before reaching into his pocket, "Here, I got this for you." He handed me a necklace with a 'K' charm on it.

"It's beautiful," I replied, "Thank you Alex."

We finished eating and Alexander paid the check. We headed next door to the theatre. We watched the new movie Haunted. I got scared and Alexander held me close for comfort. I actually felt safe and comfortable in his embrace.

A blue Porsche was waiting for us when we got outside. "This was fun," I said once we were in the car and after I'd been introduce to Stella, "We should do this again."

"How about you and your family come over for dinner?" Stella asked.

"That's a great idea Aunt Stella," Alexander exclaimed, "What do you say Kayla?"

"I say, sure. I'll ask my Mom if she, my sister and brother can make it," I replied. He handed me his number on a sheet of paper.

We reached my house and Alexander walked me to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight," I admitted.

"Me too," he replied. He glanced down at my lips once. He wanted to kiss me? He leaned in and kissed me. My arms wove themselves around his neck and his arms wove themselves around me, bringing me closer to him.

He pulled away after a few minutes and only to kiss me again, this time more briefly and chastely.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alexander told me as he headed toward his Aunt's car.

"Bye, Alex," I called. I headed inside, greeted my Mom, headed up to my room and squealed with glee in my pillow.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

Aunt Stella and Alexander got home and were now sitting on the couch.

"I saw someone have their first kiss tonight," Aunt Stella told us.

"Well how was it?" Dad asked.

"Amazing," Alexander whispered as he blushed a little.

"Damon, leave our son alone," Mom replied, "It's time for bed." William, Alexander, Athena and I headed upstairs to our rooms.

* * *

(Elena-POV)

My niece, nephew and children headed upstairs to bed.

Damon sat down on the loveseat and I sat down on his lap. Stefan sat down on the couch and Stella snuggled up next to him.

"So, what are we going to do about the family dinner date that our son set up?" I asked.

"Well, Stel and I have met Kayla and she seems like a very nice girl," Stefan replied, "I think we can manage."

"I say we have them over Friday," Stella suggested.

"Damon, you're awfully quiet this evening. What do you think?" I asked.

"I agree with Stella," he replied, "Friday sounds perfect."

"Well, then we best get started on making the house look presentable then, shouldn't we Stel?" I asked.

"Of course Elena," Stella replied, "We'll start in the morning."

She and Stefan headed upstairs and Damon and I followed. We headed to our large suite in the boarding house.

Damon was about to kiss me but before he could, Serena appeared in the doorway. Damon sighed in defeat as we both turned to face our daughter.

"What is it baby?" I asked. Damon sat down in the leather armchair and Serena ran to sit on his lap. She hugged him. I watched with endearment. Damon was a wonderful Father to Alexander and Serena.

"What happened baby girl?" he asked our daughter.

"I had the dream again," she whimpered, in his embrace, "You had all been killed and I could only watch as you were."

"Sweetheart," I soothed her as I came to her side, "Nothing like that will happen because we're a family and we..."

"...stick together," Serena finished.

"Right. Now, get some sleep," I told her.

Serena got off her Father's lap and headed out the door. Damon shut the door behind her and locked it. He then turned to face me.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"Right here," I replied a few moments before we kissed passionately and fell onto the bed.

* * *

AN: Some Delena, but I'll try and put of Stella/Stefan in the story. Please review. Please. I post faster if you review.


	3. Family Dinner Date

AN: Chapter three. The Olsens and Salvatores finally meet in this chapter.

Disclaimer is obvious enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

* * *

Chapter Three

Family Dinner Date

(Stella-POV)

It was now Thursday morning and Alexander was on the phone with Kayla.

"So how's tomorrow night sound?" he asked. I could hear Kayla's response.

"My mom says we'll be there. She just needs your address," Kayla replied, "Should my Mom bring anything?"

"No, my Mom and Aunt have got everything covered," Alexander told her, "We just need to know if your family is vegetarian or not."

"Oh we're all vegetarians," Kayla replied.

"Great, see you tomorrow night," Alexander told her.

"Bye," Kayla replied. Alexander hung up.

"So, my dear nephew, we're looking at an all vegetarian menu," I replied as Elena came into the kitchen.

"What type of cuisine are your Aunt and I making?" Elena asked.

"Italian, Kayla loves Italian," Alexander replied.

"In that case, let's get the true Italians in here, shall we?" I asked Elena.

"We shall," Elena replied.

"Stefan!" I called.

"Damon!" Elena called. They appeared in the kitchen doorway within seconds.

"Yes love?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yes darling?" Stefan asked me.

"We need your help," Elena told them, "Kayla loves Italian cuisine, which Stel and I can make, but it'll turn out even better if the dinner's made by the two Italian people in this house."

"Stefan you boil the noodles, I'll make the sauce," Damon replied as he rolled up his sleeves and entered the kitchen. I smiled. These two would do anything for Elena and I.

Elena placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet, tomorrow afternoon," Elena told him.

"Alright then," Damon replied.

* * *

(Elena-POV)

The next day, the kids had just come home from school and they were helping us prepare for the Olsens' arrival.

Damon and Stefan were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Stella and I were going to decorate the dessert when they were finished. "Alexander!" I called, "Can trust you to lock the cellar?"

"Yes Mom," my son replied as I heard a lock shut, "The key is in your room!"

"Thank you!" I called back, "Now upstairs to get ready!"

Alexander appeared in front of me. "As you wish," he replied as he headed upstairs.

"Serena, William, Athena, come here for a moment!" I called. My daughter, nephew and niece were in front of me in two seconds flat.

"Yes Mom?" Serena asked.

"I need you all on your best behaviour. Don't ruin this moment for Alex. Now, upstairs to get ready," I told them. They were upstairs and ready in two seconds flat.

Alexander came down and sat on the couch.

"Dinner's done," Damon called, "Stefan and I will get ready as well."

"Stella and I will decorate the dessert later, right now we have to get ready," I replied as the four of us rushed upstairs and got ready in three seconds flat. I heard the door bell ring and headed downstairs.

Alexander had already opened the door and in came the Olsen family.

"Welcome to our home," I greeted them.

"Mom, Dad this is Kayla," Alexander told me as he gestured toward a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," she greeted us.

"Please there's no need to be so formal, Elena and Damon are perfectly fine," I replied. Damon's arm snaked its way around my waist. I kissed his cheek.

"Allow me to introduce my brother, Stefan and his wife, Stella," Damon replied. I just realized we'd forgotten about one thing.

"Damon, where's Rose?" I murmured under my breath.

"Don't worry I told her to stay in the cellar until we said it was okay to come out," Damon murmured back.

"I'm Emily and I'm very pleased to meet you," Mrs. Olsen told us, "These are my children, you already know Kayla of course, but this is my oldest daughter Hayley and my son Josh."

"This is my son Alexander, my daughter Serena, my nephew William and my niece Athena," I introduced the children.

Josh seemed to think that Athena's name was a joke because he smirked and his Mother glared at him until he covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Now that we're all acquainted with each other," Stella told us, "Let's eat."

We sat down at the dining table. Damon at one end with me on his right and Alexander on his left. To Alexander's left was Kayla and to my right was Serena. Stefan sat at the other end of the table with Stella on his right and William on his left. To Stella's right was Athena. The rest of the Olsens sat in the middle. Stella and I rose from our seats and brought in the food, pre-served on plates. We set a plate down in front of everyone and then sat down ourselves.

Emily told a bite, swallowed it and then spoke to me, "Elena, this is fantastic."

"Thank you, but I'm not the true chef here and neither is Stella. Damon and Stefan are originally from Italy, so we thought they'd be better at making Italian dishes than we would," I replied.

"Italy, huh? Stella, if you don't mind my asking, where are you from? You just seem a little too tan to be from America and I heard your accent when you spoke," Emily replied.

"Spain," Stella replied.

"Then how in the world did the four of you meet?" Emily asked.

"Well Damon and I were already here at the time and Elena had a choice to make. She needed to choose which of us she wanted to be with and which of us she considered a friend. In the end she obviously chose Damon. I was devastated and heartbroken, so I packed my things and decided to tour Europe. I headed to Italy and France, but I felt like I was missing something, so I headed to Spain. I had just checked into a hotel and was out walking on the street when I ran into this lovely woman right here," Stefan recalled.

"He was a true gentleman even from the start," Stella laughed, "He helped me pick up my things and walked me back to my home. He then gave me his number and I gave him mine. He asked me out shortly after that. Soon he decided to take me back here to meet his brother and his brother's girlfriend. Elena and I became best friends and Damon became the older brother I never had. Stefan and I were wed shortly after we returned here and here we are."

Stella and I rose from the table, gathered up the dishes and headed into the kitchen. "Serena, Athena could help us out by doing the dishes?" I asked.

"Sure," Serena replied as she and Athena rose from the table and followed us into the kitchen.

* * *

(Stella-POV)

Serena and Athena were still both very young and short, so they had to use stools to reach the sink. I took out the strawberry flan from the fridge. Elena pulled out the icing and sliced strawberries. We both slipped on our aprons and I propped up the picture I printed off of the internet onto the counter.

"This is what I want it to look like when we're done," I told Elena.

"It's a challenge, but it'll be worth it," Elena replied as she scooped some icing out of the bowl.

"Anything I can do to help?" a voice asked. Elena and I looked up from icing the cake. It was Emily.

"That's alright Emily," I replied.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"We're just putting the finishing touches on Stella's strawberry flan," Elena replied.

"Isn't that a Spanish dessert?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it is. My Mother was very good at making it and she passed on her knowledge to me," I replied.

I scooped more icing out of the bowl and onto the cake. I then used a knife to spread it around.

"Elena hand me the strawberries," I told her. Elena did so and it only took me five minutes to finish decorating the cake.

Elena headed out into the hall and asked, "Who wants dessert?" I cut twelve slices and set each one of them on a plate.

Elena and I each brought a tray of six slices. We served the Olsens first, then our children. We then took two slices each. We each set one of them in front of our husbands and greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek. We then took our slices and sat down ourselves.

"This is delicious," Emily told me, "You must give me the recipe Stella."

"Sorry Emily, but it's been in my family for generations," I replied.

"Alright then, thank you for the lovely dinner and dessert, but we must be going," Emily replied as she stood up, "Josh, Hayley...where's Kayla?"

"She was here a second ago," Hayley pointed out.

"I'm right here," Kayla replied as she appeared and Alexander was beside her with a lip-gloss smudge on his cheek. Damon smirked. Elena walked over to her son and whispered something in his ear. He blushed and used his sleeve to wipe away the lip-gloss.

"Well let's go kids," Emily told them. They all put their shoes on and bade us goodbye.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, we all turned to look at my nephew.

"What?" he asked.

"You perfectly well know, what," Damon told him.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Alexander asked.

"Not when there's guests in the house, it doesn't look proper," Elena told him.

"I'm sorry," Alexander sighed.

* * *

(Kayla-POV)

Mom was driving us home in her minivan. It was no Corvette or Porsche or Ferrari or Jaguar, but it got us where we needed to go.

"They seemed like a very nice family," Mom commented, "They're all such good hosts."

"And good-looking," Hayley added from the front seat.

"I think they're a bunch of phonies. I mean who names their kid 'Athena?'" Josh asked, "It makes no sense."

"Lay off Josh," Hayley scolded.

"I wasn't finished Hayley," Josh retorted, before he turned to me, "You just couldn't keep your hands off of Alexander, could you? You just had to do that, there, while we were at their house?"

"Joshua Travis Olsen, don't you dare talk to your sister that way!" Mom scolded him, "Enough!"

"Yes Mom," Josh replied meekly, "Sorry Kayla."

I didn't say anything. Instead Hayley turned to Mom.

"What wrong Mom? You seem distant," Hayley told Mom.

"I just miss your Father and being around the married couples of the Salvatore family made me realize how much I miss him," Mom replied.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Josh asked.

"I don't. I'm merely stating that Elena and Stella don't take their husbands' love for them for granted. They cherish it. I admire them for that. They both care so much for their family. Damon seems to be very easy-going. Stefan seems to be very protective of his family. I think that the other kids are quite nice. Their parents have raised them well," Mom replied.

"Alex seems sweet," Hayley added. I blushed.

"He's a real gentleman," I told her.

"Good," Mom replied.

"I think I've fallen for him," I confessed.

"A little piece of advice Kayla, never let him go," Hayley told me, "Guys like Alex are hard to come by." Hayley was in university, but was on break right now. She was nineteen and hadn't found her Mr. Right yet.

* * *

(Athena-POV) (The boarding house, at the same time)

"Kayla seems very nice," Mom told us.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Oh no, my cousin and best friend has become love-stricken," William replied dramatically as he feigned shock and despair, "What am I to do? What am I to do?"

"Knock it off Will," Serena replied as she came down the stairs.

"Relax Rena, I'm just kidding around with him," William replied.

"Yeah and we're all getting tired of your jokes Will," I told him.

"Fine," William replied.

A few minutes later Rose appeared.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. The Past Can Never Be Let Go

AN: Thanks to the awesome readers for giving my story a chance.

Review Responses:

Randmgirl21:Thank you. It gets better and more dramatic later on. I'm glad to hear that my story one of the few family-oriented.

Disclaimer is obvious, and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Past Can Never Be Let Go

(Athena-POV)

"So, what are we hunting tonight?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, if we want to live," Mom replied, "or have you forgotten about what happens when the Sheriff catches a vampire?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Rose replied, "she set your younger sister on fire, when she came to visit. I still say she had it coming. After all, she had no self control."

"Don't you dare talk about Maria that way!" Mom snapped. Dad and Aunt Elena restrained her and Uncle Damon stood in front of Rose.

"Rose, we've housed you for a while, but you've never actually been courteous towards us. You seem to dislike the kids for some reason. You snap at Stella every chance you get. If this is the way it's going to be, then you're not welcome here," Uncle Damon told her.

"Fine," Rose replied. She raced upstairs and was back downstairs with her things packed in five seconds. She walked out the front door.

"Kids, go do your homework," Uncle Damon told us.

"What just_?" William began, but was cut off by Aunt Elena.

"We'll explain later. Just go!" Aunt Elena told us. We headed upstairs and into our rooms.

* * *

(Elena-POV)

Stella fell to her knees and began to sob. Stefan helped her to her feet and guided her to the couch. He sat her down and then sat down next to her and held her in his arms, letting her cry, letting her get it all out before saying a word.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault she's dead. That she was burned alive. If I'd done something, maybe she'd be here and maybe William and Athena would have had the chance to know her better," Stella sobbed.

"Stella, it's not your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Maria was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I soothed my sister-in-law.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Maria's death and as usual I'll be going to her grave," Stella told us as she calmed down a little.

"Stella, do you want me to come with you?" Stefan asked.

"Actually, I'd like to explain everything to the kids and if they wish they can come with me," Stella replied, "Otherwise I'll go alone."

That night, everything was explained and once all of the kids understood what had happened, they all hugged Stella.

"Tell us about her, Mom," William told his Mother.

"Well, she was spunky, happy and a genuinely good person. She came to visit us one day. Alexander and William were only three and Athena and Serena were both only a year old. Maria wanted to see her little niece and nephew. One night while she was here, she was in the woods and was caught by the Sheriff, who burned her on the spot. The Sheriff thought she was a vampire. She wasn't and was killed," Stella replied, "I'm going to her grave tomorrow because that is the day she died. Would you like to come?"

"Sure Mom, Will and I will come with you," Athena replied.

* * *

(Stella-POV)

The next day, Athena, William and I headed to the graveyard. It was late morning and I carried a bouquet of rosemary to lay on my sister's grave. The rosemary symbolized remembrance and I laid them on my sister's grave as a way of saying I'd always remember her.

William walked up to the headstone and he laid down an elderflower at the headstone's base. Athena placed an envelope on the grave. It was a letter to the Aunt she barely had the chance to know.

"Mom, can I say something to her?" Athena asked.

I nodded.

"Hi Auntie Maria. I don't know if you can hear this from heaven, but I sure hope so. Anyway, I'm Athena and I'm your older sister's youngest child. I was only one year old when you...left us here and I never got the chance to know you, but I hope that you don't resent my Mom for not doing anything to help you. She just didn't make it in time. I really wish you could be here with us and see how me and my brother, William have grown. I miss you Auntie Maria," Athena whispered. We stood in silence for a few moments.

"Mom, we should go," William told me.

I nodded and we left the cemetery.

"Stella!" a voice called. It was Liz. I wasn't in a mood to face Liz right now, especially today.

"Hello," I greeted her as she approached me.

"Out with your children?" Liz asked.

"Yes, we've just come from laying flowers on Maria's grave," I replied softly.

"I'm still very sorry Stella, she just_"

"I don't need another explanation from you Liz! Don't forget that I know everything. I do live with Damon after all. You killed my baby sister, thinking that she was one of _them_, yet she wasn't. She was merely taking a walk in the woods because the woods are what she enjoys seeing. She always has, even when we were children. But, you...you took her away from me. You killed her before my kids even had the chance to get to know her. No thanks to you, they don't even remember her because you killed her when they were so young. Now, every year on this day, I lay flowers on her grave, hoping she'll find peace. I cry for hours in Stefan's embrace. I watch as my kids ask me what's wrong, yet I can never bring myself to tell them. And all this because you assumed my baby sister was one of _them_ and then you ended her life and ripped my heart out," I told her Liz was shocked. "Every year on this day, you approach me as I come out of the cemetery, hoping that my sadness and grief will make me forgive you when you apologize. Let me say this Liz, what you did was unforgivable and I'll never be able to let it go. So, you not only hurt me, but you hurt Stefan because every time I cry on this day, hurts him. You also hurt my kids because now they'll never know their Aunt Maria. You hurt my parents, who didn't deserve to lose their youngest daughter. You hurt Frank, Maria's fiancé because now that he knows the only woman he's ever loved is dead, he'll never love again. You hurt me because I'll never be able to see my little sister again. So thank you for all the hurt Sheriff Forbes," I replied. The last part was sarcastic. I walked away and the kids and I got into my blue Porsche. I drove off, leaving a shocked Liz Forbes standing in front of the cemetery.

We made it back to the boarding house, only to find Elena in the kitchen. Damon was upstairs in the library. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Liz.

"I'm here to speak to Damon. Is he home?" she asked.

"Of course. Come in Sheriff," I replied, "Damon, the Sheriff is here!"

Damon came downstairs and I made sure that the kids were hard at work in the library before joining Elena in the kitchen.

"So, what are they talking about?" I murmured.

"Another vampire in town and from what the Sheriff says, lots of attacks have been reported," Elena murmured back.

I listened to what Liz was saying.

"Damon, you of all people can understand the danger of this situation. You have a family that could be put in danger because of this, so I'll understand if you don't want to help," Liz told him.

"Don't worry, Liz, I'll help," Damon replied.

"Then you may want to take this," Liz replied. I peeked around the corner and saw the Sheriff about to hand Damon a piece of vervain. Elena and I stepped in at once.

"Sheriff, can we get you anything?" Elena asked.

"Tea? Coffee?" I asked.

"No thank you," the Sheriff replied. She placed the vervain in Damon's hand and he froze. By the expression on his face, he was trying very hard not to scream. The Sheriff bade us goodbye and walked out the front door. I watched from the window and waited until she started her car before saying to Damon, "Alright you can let it out now."

The vervain fell out of my brother-in-law's hand and he let one scream. Elena soothed him.

"It's okay, shh, Damon it'll be okay," she held him in her arms.

Damon stopped screaming and looked at her. "Elena, I'm sorry. I nearly exposed us," he told her.

"Damon, don't beat yourself up about it," Elena replied, "Remember tomorrow while the kids are at school, we're helping organize the annual Founder's Day picnic."

"How could I forget? You're the one who keeps reminding me," Damon smiled at her.

The next day after we dropped the kids off at school, we headed to the park.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	5. Gone Wrong

AN: An exposure. Disclaimer is obvious and it's also obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

* * *

Chapter Five

Gone Wrong

(Stella-POV)

We arrived at the park and Damon and Stefan went to help set up picnic tables, while Elena and I went to see about food. We met up at the lemonade table and Elena grabbed a glass as did I, while the boys stood nearby.

Elena and I each took a sip and spat out the lemonade at once. Elena started coughing and I fell onto the ground.

Stefan and Damon were at our sides at once. "What is it?" Stefan asked me.

"Vervain," I choked out.

Elena recovered first and then I did. The two of us headed out to talk in the woods. Suddenly Elena was on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, "Elena! Elena wake up!"

I felt everything go blurry and then everything went black.

I awoke to a screaming Elena.

We were in a cavern with the Sheriff and two officers. I felt a wooden bullet go through my hand. I tried to fight back, but it was no use, the vervain ropes were pinning me down. Elena screamed again. I heard someone coming. The wooden door swung open and revealed Damon and Stefan.

"What are you doing down here?" Liz asked.

Before they could answer there was a slam of a door. "Who else is with you?" Liz asked.

Before they could get a word out, Caroline appeared and she drained the blood out of one of the officers. Liz gasped.

"Stefan, help!" I choked out. My husband was at my side at once.

"The ropes are covered in vervain," Elena choked out.

"Liz if you please," Damon told her.

Liz undid our ropes and we managed to sit up. I hugged Stefan tightly. I was afraid to be torn from him again.

Damon brought over the remaining officer and Elena and I both drained him dry.

We took Liz back to the boarding house and held her in the cellar until we decided who would compel her to forget today.

"I'll do it, she's my Mom," Caroline replied.

So, Caroline went downstairs and into her Mother's cell, while Elena and I sat in our respective husbands' arms.

"I can't believe we fell into that trap," Elena whispered.

"It could have happened to any one of us," Damon reassured her.

"What do we tell the kids?" I asked. Stefan's arms tightened around me.

"We tell them nothing of today," Damon replied, "It's not something they need to know."

"Speaking of the kids, it's time to pick them up," Stefan told us.

"Call Caroline up here, we need to get Stella and Elena cleaned up before the kids get home," Damon replied.

"Caroline!" Stefan called.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need you to pick up the kids. We need to get Stella and Elena cleaned up before they get home," Damon told her.

"Isn't today the day Alex was supposed to bring Kayla home with him?" Caroline asked.

"I completely forgot!" Damon replied.

"Caroline, go and pick them up, we'll be here waiting," Stefan told her.

Caroline nodded and headed out to her car.

Stefan took me up to our room and Damon took Elena to their room. Stefan set me down on the bed and set a glass of blood on the nightstand.

The wound on my hand from the wooden bullet was already healed. I sat up and turned to Stefan. "We need to pull William and Athena aside and tell them what happened today," I told him.

"That's a bad idea," Stefan replied.

"Talk to Damon, I'm sure he and Elena are going to do the same for Alex and Rena," I countered.

Stefan left and returned a few minutes later. "You were right," he told me.

"Aren't I always?" I asked.

"We'll be pulling them away in pairs because Kayla will be down there and we don't want her to be alone in our house," Stefan replied. Damon and Elena entered. Elena sat down in an armchair and Damon leaned against the wall next to the chair. Stefan sat down next to me on the bed. The door opened downstairs and Damon called, "Will, Athena could you two come up here please?"

My children entered the room and William sniffed the air. "I smell vervain. What happened?"

"The Sheriff managed to expose us by slipping vervain into the lemonade at the park where we were," I replied.

"So she knows?" William asked.

"Yes, but Caroline will take care of it," Damon told them. They went back downstairs and then we explained the situation to Alexander and Serena. Alexander had something further to discuss with us.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell Kayla our secret," he confessed, "She's getting suspicious when I run off at times. Please, I don't want to lose her." Damon looked at the rest of us. We all nodded.  
"Do it," Damon replied.

Alex nodded and left.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	6. Confession and Return

AN: A return and Kayla finds out. Disclaimer is obvious and it's also obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

* * *

Chapter Six

Confession and Return

(Alex-POV)

I took Kayla out on a walk in the woods.

"Did you want to say something?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a confession to make," I told her.

"Go on."

"I'm not entirely human. I'm half-human, half...vampire. My parents, Aunt and Uncle are full vampires. My cousins are all half-vampires as well as my sister. Athena can see the future, past and present. Are you afraid?"

"No. What else is there?"

"We can die in the sunlight, but it's never been tested with halflings. We walk around in the sun because of our enchanted rings. Wood is our enemy. Drive a wooden stake through our heart and we die. The whole garlic and cross thing is a myth," I explained.

"So, are there any witches or werewolves in town?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, there are," I replied, "Oh and you may want to put this on." I handed her a box.

She opened it and found a necklace. "It's a necklace with vervain in it. If this is on you, no vampire can control your mind," I told her.

"Will you put it on for me?" she asked.

"I can't, I'm weakened by the herb," I confessed, "It's a common weapon used against my kind."

"So are you stuck at age thirteen forever?"

"I don't know, my cousins, sister and I are the first four vampire-human hybrids in vampire history. We don't know if we'll age and stop aging at a certain age or if we're stuck like this for eternity."

I sat down on a rock. Kayla put on the necklace.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home?" she asked.

"Not at all," I replied. We headed back to the house and I asked Dad if he could give Kayla a ride home. He agreed and the three of us got into his Ferrari. We drove to Kayla's house and dropped her off. On the way back, Dad's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" Dad asked.

I could hear the conversation on the other end.

"Damon, you and Alex need to get back to the house!" Uncle Stefan told Dad.

"We're on our way," Dad replied. We made it to the boarding house within five minutes.

Dad opened the door and we entered to find Mom, Athena, Rena, Will, Aunt Stella and Uncle Stefan sitting in our main room with a female vampire that looked like she was a blend of my Dad and Uncle.

"Have a seat Alex," Uncle Stefan told me. I sat down on the floor next to Rena.

* * *

(Damon-POV)

I stared at our visitor in shock. I thought she was dead.

"Natalia?" I asked.

"The one and only Natalia Salvatore at your service," she replied.

"I thought you were dead," I told her.

"Now do you really think that I'd let someone kill me off so easily?"

"Damon, who is she?" Elena asked.

"Well, Stella, Elena, meet Natalia Salvatore, the youngest Salvatore. You see back in 1864, our parents had two sons and a daughter," I explained and Stefan continued,

"The night that Damon returned from war, Natalia went missing. We searched for her, but found nothing. Everyone assumed she was dead and once Katherine showed up, we forgot about our beloved sister."

"So Katherine came back and Damon married her?" Natalia asked.

"No, we sealed Katherine in the tomb," Stefan explained, "This is Elena and even though she looks like Katherine, she is nothing like Katherine."

"Nice to meet you," my beautiful wife greeted Natalia.

"This is my wife Stella, our children William and Athena and Damon and Elena's children, Alexander and Serena," Stefan finished the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Natalia greeted them.

The kids being the spunky, happy, enthusiastic children they were, all stood up and tackled their long lost Aunt in a group hug

"So who turned you Natalia?" I asked, while my niece, nephew and children seated themselves around her.

"Oddly enough, Katherine did. She and I met, while I was taking a walk on the evening of Damon's return. She and I became close and she let me in on her secret. She turned me so we could be and I quote, 'soul sisters for all eternity.' After a few weeks, Katherine and I fell apart. She changed, to put it simply. She'd become a bloodthirsty vampire that I couldn't risk to be associated with or I'd get caught. I ran away and heard some townspeople talking about how the two Salvatore brothers died while helping a vampire escape death. I was devastated, naturally. I never managed to get over it, until now of course. Anyway, I compelled a human to invite me into her home and let me stay there. After a year, I began to travel the world. Many years later, I was back in Spain because I liked the country and wanted to see it again. Anyway, I was in Spain and overheard a man telling his friend that he was a little upset that his daughter was being whisked away to America by Stefan Salvatore. For the first time since that dreadful night, I felt a shred of hope. So, I managed to track down Stefan and saw Stella for the first time. I kept my distance, though. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I heard Stefan talking about Mystic Falls and assumed that's where they were going. So, I bought a plane ticket, first class of course and while I was on the plane, I wondered why it was only Stefan that came to Spain because Damon was nowhere in sight. I was scared and kept thinking, where's Damon? Why isn't he here? My thoughts drifted to the worst, but I managed to snap myself out of it. The plane landed and I got off and followed them in a car that I bought, one of the finest and fastest on the market. They ended up here and I saw Damon open the door and sighed in relief. I had nothing to worry about. My relief shattered once I saw Elena. You see, at the time I thought she was Katherine. So, I was angry, of course. I lived in town for awhile. I kept to myself for years and then I decided to show up, to explain and be reunited with you and here we are," Natalia told us.

"That was some story Aunt Natalia," Serena told her Aunt.

Natalia smiled at my daughter.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Natalia told Elena, Stella and the kids before turning to Stefan and me, "That is if you'll have me?"

"Natalia, of course we'll have you," Stefan told her.

"Welcome back little sister," I told her.

"Thanks guys," she replied.

* * *

AN: Please review. Pretty Please.


	7. Celebrating

AN: Another problem arrives in town. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Celebrating

(Stella-POV)

To celebrate Natalia's return, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Natalia and I all went to The Grill the next day. It was evening when we left. We'd left Alex and Will in charge. Alex had brought Kayla home again and her Mother would pick her up later.

I loaned Natalia a dress and we got ready. Then we piled into Natalia's Lamborghini. She took us to the Grill and we sat down at a round table with five chairs.

A waiter brought us menus and after we ordered, we sat around and talked, until the food arrived.

"So, Stella you're Spanish?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied

"I'm sorry about your sister," Natalia told me sincerely.

I was a little surprised. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I was hunting in the woods near the cemetery and saw you and your kids laying flowers at her grave," Natalia replied.

"Oh," I replied.

"Let's talk about this, another day," Elena told us as she twirled a noodle onto her fork, "Tonight is about celebrating Natalia's return."

Damon raised his glass, "I'd like to make a toast. To the lifelong prosperity and happiness of our family."

"Here, here!" Stefan, Elena, Natalia and I replied as we all clinked our glasses together.

We all started laughing and talking and joking around, at least until Damon's expression turned to a serious one.

"What is it Damon?" Elena asked.

"The Sheriff is here," Damon replied as Sheriff Forbes approached our table.

"Good evening Damon, Stefan, Stella, Elena and...I don't believe I've met you," Liz greeted us.

"I'm Natalia Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's younger sister. I went missing for a few years, but I'm back now," Natalia replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"We were actually out celebrating our reunion with our sister," Damon told her.

"Oh well, sorry to pull you away from your family reunion, but I need to speak with you, it's urgent."

Damon looked at us. Stefan, Elena, Natalia, and I nodded.

"Sure, let's talk," Damon replied as he stood up and walked over to the bar. Natalia, Elena, Stefan and I tuned everyone else out and listened to the Sheriff and Damon talking.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"There's been more attacks and we actually got a glimpse at the vampire this time. It was a female with black hair cut so short that it only reaches her chin. Her eyes are pale green. She's dangerous," Liz told him.

"I'll do my best to kill her, but I can't make any promises."

"I understand and I appreciate the fact that you're trying." The Sheriff left. Damon walked back over to us.

"Let's head home. We need to make sure the kids are alright," Elena told us. We left cash on the table and left the Grill. Natalia drove us home and Damon quickly opened the door.

"Will! Athena!" I called.

"Alex! Rena!" Elena called. Serena and Athena came running down the stairs and into their respective Father's waiting embrace.

"What happened baby girl?" Damon asked Serena.

"Rose came back and she tried to kill us," Serena told him, "She was so viscous and it scared me. Alex and Will broke some of the furniture for something to stake her with. Alex nearly had her, but she...she...bit him and fed from him a little. She left after that."

"Where is he Rena?" Elena asked.

"In Will's room," Serena replied.

Damon and Stefan set Serena and Athena on the ground and ran at vampire speed to William's room.

Elena, Natalia and I ran after them and we were followed by Serena and Athena.

Elena opened the double doors of William's room and gasped at the sight on the floor. Alexander was lying there, lifelessly.

"No! No! No!" Elena sobbed as she went to kneel at his side.

"Elena, he's alive, he's just unconscious," Damon told her. He embraced her and Alexander woke up.

"Don't make a fuss, I'm fine," he told us.

"Alex were you trying to play hero?" William asked, "Cause cornering her like that, by yourself was a pretty stupid and idiotic thing to do."

"Sorry Will," Alexander told him.

"You need to feed," Damon told his son.

I never noticed that Athena had left, but she returned with two blood bags. Alexander drained them dry.

"That bite mark should heal overnight," Damon told him.

Alexander nodded. Damon turned to Stefan, "Call the others and tell them to get over here as soon as possible."

Stefan nodded and went to make the phone calls.

Alexander went to his room to clean up. "We'll replace the furniture soon," Elena told me, "I know how much you liked the style."

I smiled at her.

"Alex is not going to school tomorrow," Elena told Damon.

"Of course," Damon replied, "I have to meet with the Founders Council tomorrow. Stefan will be at Mystic Falls General Hospital. Elena and Stella have to help out with the Founders Day picnic some more. So, that leaves you Natalia. Can we leave them here with you?"

"Stella, would you be able to stay home? I don't know if I'll be able to handle them all by myself especially if Rose shows up," Natalia told me.

"I'll stay home, if Elena is willing to make up a story as to why I'm not helping set up," I replied.

"Don't worry, Stel, I've got your back," Elena assured me.

"Thanks Elena," I replied.

"No problem," Elena replied.

Later that very same night, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric came to the boarding house.

"What's going on? Who is she?" Caroline asked.

"This is Natalia, the younger sister of the Salvatore brothers," Elena told them.

"As for what's going on, Rose is on a rampage in town," Damon told them.

"She nearly managed to kill Alex last night," Elena whispered. Damon held her in his embrace.

"So, we need to put an end to this," Stefan continued, "but we need your help. Are you with us?"  
"I'm in," Caroline told us.

"Count me in," Jeremy told us.

Alaric started laying weapons out on the table, so it was obvious that he was with us.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Elena, you're my best friend and I love the kids, but_" Bonnie was cut off by Elena.

"Please Bonnie, they'll die! Rose will kill them! Please!" Elena pleaded. I wasn't too fond of Bonnie because she didn't really like to help us with our problems. Maybe it was because we were all vampires. Maybe she still blamed Damon and Stefan for her Grandmother's death.

"Elena, I can't. I have to stay out of it," Bonnie replied as she turned to go.

"I thought witches were supposed to protect their towns," Natalia thought aloud, "If you don't want any innocent humans to get hurt, why are you walking away?"

"Natalia, you may be Elena's sister-in-law, but by blood you're related to Damon, so I'd watch what you say or I'll take you down." Bonnie left.

"Sorry Elena," Natalia told Elena.

"That's okay," Elena replied, "Bonnie never liked the fact I married Damon, but let's get back to the point, shall we?"

"What have you got for us, Alaric?" Damon asked.

"A portable stake shooting device. You put it on your wrist and hold your hand open and a stake shoots out from the device into your waiting hand," Alaric explained.

"What else?" Natalia asked, eager to get in on the fight.

"Wooden bullets and a gun," Alaric replied. The door opened with a bang and in came William, holding Athena up.

"No!" I gasped. Stefan didn't even hesitate, he bit his wrist and held it to our little girl's mouth. She drank and healed at once.

"Sit down sis," William told her as he set her on the couch. Caroline sat down next to her. Caroline wanted to have kids, but didn't know if the exception to the whole vampires not being able to have kids thing applied to her. Because of this, Caroline cared deeply for William, Athena, Serena and Alexander.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After school, Rose lured us out to the woods, by making her voice sound like Mom, then she attacked Athena," William replied.

"Sweetheart, I know you've just recovered from Rose's attack, but in order for us to end this as soon as possible we need you to try your hardest to see the present," Stefan told her.

"I can try, but the visions just come to me. I've never tried to see anything," Athena told us, "Serena, I need you."

My niece walked over, placed a hand on my daughter's arm and sat down.

"Whenever you're ready," Serena told her, "I'm here, I'll help and snap you out of it if you look like you're in pain."

Athena smiled at Serena and placed both hands on her temples. She closed her eyes. She began to whisper words.

"The place of trees is where three will stand, one will die and the other will kill at sundown. A familiar foe will return and warn the remaining two of danger. She is trusted only because of her warning. The oldest of all will come for she that has the blood of the doppelganger running through her veins. Her death will allows those weakened by the sun to be free from it," Athena spoke in a trance. She winced in pain and Serena wrapped her arms around my little girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," Serena whispered.

Athena snapped herself of the trance. She began to shake in her cousin's embrace. William sat by her feet and held her hand and soothed her with comforting words.

"Athena describe to us what you saw," Alexander told her.

"The woods and Uncle Damon and Dad were battling Rose. They were in this clearing near the old Lockwood house. Then the vision changed to the future and I thought I saw Auntie Elena, but her eyes looked more evil and wild. I didn't know who she was. So, she came and warned about some vampires called the Originals and Dad and Uncle Damon weren't too pleased about whatever she said. That's all I saw," Athena told us.

"Is there a time frame you can give us?" Stefan asked our little girl.

"Today, after sundown, she will die," Athena told us.

Later it was almost sundown and Stefan and Damon headed out to the woods to kill Rose. As much as I wanted her dead for hurting my daughter, I still couldn't help but feel pity. No one deserved to die, at least in my mind. But we didn't live in my mind, we lived in reality and in reality Rose had to die.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	8. The Woods

AN: A truce and a turning point. Sorr it's so short. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Woods

(Damon-POV)

Stefan and I headed out to the woods armed with the weapons Alaric gave us. We entered the woods, and sensed someone's presence. We heard a twig snap.

"Show yourself Rose!" I shouted.

She stepped into the clearing. Fear was written all over her face. "Damon, Stefan, I came to warn you. Klaus is coming! He wants Serena's blood because she is the daughter of the Petrova doppelganger! You have to believe me!"

"Why should we believe you?" I asked.

"Because if you don't your daughter will die Damon, she'll die to break the curse of the sun that causes us to be weakened by the sun. He wants to break that curse so that we have an edge over the werewolves. Please Damon! You have to believe me! As much as I convinced you otherwise, I do care. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I little girl died at the mercy of Klaus."

"Then why would you go on a rampage in town?" Stefan asked.

"That wasn't me. That was Grace, my younger sister. She looks like me, aside from her eyes. Mine are gray and hers are green. I went after her and I'm willing to change my ways. So, can I come back to the boarding house?"

Stefan looked at me briefly. I nodded and turned to Rose, "Did you catch her?"

"Dead and buried."

"Come back with us, you have a lot to explain," I told as the three of us headed back to the boarding house.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

Dad and Uncle Stefan walked in through the back door and they were followed by..._Rose_?

"Baby girl, you may want to sit down for this," Dad told me once the four of us were in the main room surrounded by the family.

I sat down and Rose explained everything to me.

"You mean to tell me that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me because I'm the daughter of the Petrova doppelganger?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"Klaus isn't stupid and will probably wait until you're at least sixteen before showing up," Rose told me, "Don't worry, Serena we're going to protect you. Klaus wants nothing more than to break the sun part of the curse of the sun and moon. For that to happen you'd have to die as well as a vampire, witch and werewolf."

"I'd rather not break the curse if it means my baby girl dying," Dad told me.

"Klaus has too many allies, like Elijah, his right hand man. Elijah is pretty powerful. He has connections everywhere."

"What do we do then?" Mom asked.

"We lay low and build up our arsenal and come up with a plan," Auntie Natalia replied.

And lay low we did, for five years.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	9. Awakening

AN: Fast forward five years. Discalimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Awakening

(Caroline-POV)

Five years had gone by so fast. Serena and Athena were now beautiful sixteen year old girls and William and Alexander were handsome eighteen year old boys. All four had stopped aging and were going to be sixteen and eighteen forever.

My Mom had passed away a few years ago and my house brought too much pain for me to bare, so I moved in with the Salvatore family.

I sort felt guilty for living with the Salvatores, after all they were housing eleven people, including themselves, but we made do. The boarding house was quite large.

Kayla and Alexander were still dating and she was at the stage of asking him to turn her.

* * *

(Kayla-POV)

It was evening now. I sat on the edge of Alex's bed. I'd never been in his room before. I looked around and saw his desk with piles of books stacked around it. His bed was king sized. His closet was a walk-in. His armchair was set by a large bookshelf. There was a table in the far corner of the room and on it sat candles. His nightstands each had a candle on them as well. Alex was different than most boys.

Speaking of Alex, he walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked. It was a statement, not a question, even though he'd said it like one.

"Yes, I want you to turn me," I told me.

"Kay..."he sighed, using my nickname, "...I can't. I love you too much to make you like this."

"At least share blood with me, like most of your kind do with their lovers."

"I'm a full vampire now, it's too dangerous."

"Then kiss me," I whispered. He happily obliged. A few minutes later and pulled away and turned around, so that I couldn't see his face.

"Don't," I told him.

"Kayla, I can't. I'm not strong enough," he whispered.

"Yes, you can. Don't hide from me." Slowly he turned around. I saw how his eyes had darkened and how scary he looked. His fangs were out and I was shocked. I kissed his lips and showed him that I accepted what he was.

"Kayla, I love you," Alex told me, "but I think we should stop. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I only became a full vampire on my eighteenth birthday last month and I'm still new to all of this. You have to understand, it's difficult for me."

"Your Dad and Uncle seem to be alright."

"That's because they've been like this for over a hundred years, I haven't. Don't ever say that my Dad and Uncle it easy because they didn't. To make matters worse, the oldest vampire in the history of time is going to come after my little sister. He wants her blood. Just because she's the key to breaking the sun part of the curse of the sun and moon."

"What's the curse about?"

"It's a curse that a Shaman put on vampires and werewolves millennia ago. Vampires are weakened by the sun and werewolves can only turn during a full moon."

"You said that your Dad and Uncle didn't have easy, why?"

"None of us did. It's not easy. The bloodlust. Kayla, we're designed to kill. Dad killed people before to get out his frustration and anger. Uncle Stefan killed people in the old days, when he was starting out as a vampire. Mom and Aunt Stella never killed anyone if they could help it. I know Rose has killed people before and so has Caroline. I'm not sure about Aunt Natalia."

"Oh, trust me Alex, I was worse than your Father and Uncle put together," a voice called from the doorway. It was Natalia. She was leaning against the doorframe. "It's a story that I will share with you later. Right now, we have a problem."

"Another one?" Alex asked, "What happened?"

"Head downstairs and she'll be sitting there. Oh and if you think that she's your Mom, think again."

"I smell a Pierce," Alex hissed.

"Darn right you do," Natalia replied, "Come on Kayla, we'll head out back and around the side of the house so you can head home."

"Kayla, it's not safe here anymore, at least not now. I'll come over when it's safe. I don't want you hurt," Alex told me.

"Who's here that's making you worried about my safety?" I asked.

"Katherine Pierce, my Uncle and Dad's ex," Alex told me.

I followed Natalia down the hall and she opened a door, revealing a staircase. We headed down them, but they only led to a wall.

"These stairs don't lead anywhere," I stated.

"Don't be so sure," Natalia replied as she flipped a thermostat open and pressed a combination of three numbers. The wall slid open and revealed the kitchen.

I headed out the back door, Natalia followed me and we managed to make it to my car. I got in and rolled down my window.

"Now, I'll come with you, I honestly don't want to face Katherine Pierce," Natalia replied.

"Okay, get in," I told her. We headed back to my house. I moved out of my Mom's house and bought one of my own.

I unlocked the door and entered. Natalia stayed out on the front porch.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. Come in Natalia," I told her.

She entered. "Nice place," she told me.

"Thank you. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" I asked.

"Can you make herbal tea?"

"Yes."

"May I get some?"

"Certainly."

Natalia's cell-phone rang and she answered it. Since I wasn't a vampire, I could only hear Natalia's half of the conversation.

"Damon what is it?...Well I'm over at Kayla's, why? Do you need me?...Okay, send him over and fill us both in later...Okay see you at home big brother." I heard Natalia's phone beep, which meant she hung up.

I came back with the herbal tea. Natalia was sitting in an armchair.

I set the teacup on the table in front of her as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Alex.

"Alex, come in," I told him. He entered and sat down in an armchair.

We basically just lounged around for awhile, until a cell-phone went off. It was Alex's. His ring tune was Will's favourite song. So it was pretty obvious who was calling.

* * *

(Natalia-POV)

"Will, what happened?" Alex asked.

"Well, do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Will asked.

"What's the bad news?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's official Klaus is coming for Rena and boy, is she scared," Will replied.

"And the good news?"

"There isn't any."

Alex groaned.

"Look Alex if we're going to win this fight and we have to, we need all the vampires and witches we can get. Alaric is pretty much the only human on our side and Uncle Damon wants to keep it that way, which is why we talked as a family and agreed that you have to turn Kayla."

Alex's mouth fell open in shock.

"I can't do that to her Will."

"We don't have a choice. It's a win for you. You never have to worry about losing her."

"Fine, I'll do it after you hang up. What else happened at home?"

"Katherine wants to help us."

"Alexander, give me the phone," I told Alex as I held my hand on for his phone. He handed it to me.

"Katherine wants to help?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"What did your Father and Uncle say?"

"Dad and Uncle Damon are stressed right now, but it's easy to tell that we don't have much of a choice. Katherine is staying. Aunt Elena and Mom aren't too happy, but they'll deal if it means Rena gets to live."

"Give the phone to your Uncle, I have an I idea that may get us somewhere." Damon took the phone from William.

"What is it Nat?"

"What would you say if I could get some old friends of mine to help?"

"Do I know them?"

"You might. Does the surname Astor ring any bells?"

"You don't mean..."

"Thomas and Flora Astor from 1864. They were killed, but their sons Mason and Adam are still alive. I'll try and contact them. It might serve a challenge though."

"Do your best. Now, put my son on the phone."

I handed the phone back to Alexander.

"Yes Dad?" he asked.

"No more waiting, either you turn Kayla tonight or never. You're aren't getting another chance."

"I'm going to turn her once this conversation is over."

"Then I'll see you at home. Oh and take her to the alley behind the Grill, then compel a human to not scream and follow you out back, then just let her feed. Make sure she stops though."

"Got it, see you at home."

He pressed a button, ending the call.

"You're going to turn me tonight aren't you?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, we need more protection for my sister and my Dad isn't budging on the subject of your change. Sorry."

"Don't be, I want this."

Alexander took her upstairs and set her on her bed. He bit his wrist and let her feed from it.

"I love you Kay, remember that after this next bit, that's going to break my heart," Alexander told her.

"You have to kill me, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Alex replied. Kayla looked at with so much love and he took the moment by snapping her neck. I cringed when I heard it. The change barely took her any time at all as she woke up within seconds.

"Come on let's go and get you some blood," Alex told her as we got into the car.

Alex drove us to the Grill and Kayla and I waited in the staff parking lot behind the Grill. I headed inside and compelled a man to come out to the back parking lot without saying a word or screaming. Kayla fed and Alex stopped her, once he thought she had enough.

Alex compelled the man to forget us and what happened. He then turned to Kayla and handed her a cloth to wipe her face. She did so and we headed back to the boarding house. I let Alexander drive, while I dialled the Astor brothers' number.

"Hello?" I heard one of the Astor brothers ask. It was Mason.

"Hello Mason," I greeted him, "Remember me?"

"Natalia. Natalia Salvatore?" Mason asked.

"The one and only, your Mother and I were great friends," I told him, "Listen we need your help. My niece is in danger and we need your help. If you and Astor could come down to Mystic Falls then we'll explain more."

"Adam's already packing, we were heading to France for a week, but you know us, friendship before leisure. So, are there any inns or do you already have a place for us to stay?" Mason asked.

"Well we may have one, it all depends on how things play out," I replied.

"We should be there by tomorrow, so just keep a look out for a black Mercedes, when you see it, you'll know we're there. You're still at the boarding house right?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

I ended the call just as we reached the boarding house. I opened the door and the three of us walked inside.

"Well Damon, Stefan we'll have two new allies tomorrow as the Astor brothers have agreed to help us," I told my brothers.

"Where will they stay?" Elena asked.

"Elena's right, they can't exactly stay here, it'll overcrowd the boarding house," Stella added.

"They can use my house," Caroline offered, "It's pretty close to here, so it shouldn't be a problem and my Mom's gone so no one needs to be invited in."

"Alright so it settled," I announced, "Once the Astor brothers arrive they'll stay at Caroline's and we'll explain the situation to them."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	10. The Astor Brothers

AN: A sweet moment for Serena and a certian someone. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Astor Brothers

(Serena-POV)

Everyone sat in the main room the next day, waiting for our two new allies. Dad, Uncle Stefan and Auntie Natalia apparently knew their parents, who were now dead.

The doorbell announced the arrival of the Astor brothers and Natalia opened the door for them.

"Leave your bags in your car boys, we've found a place for you," Auntie Natalia told them.

They nodded. "Nice to see you again Natalia, Damon, Stefan," they both greeted Auntie Natalia, Dad and Uncle Stefan.

"Mason, Adam, this is my wife Elena, my son Alexander, and my daughter Serena," Damon introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mom greeted them.

"Likewise," Mason replied.

"Please call me Alex," my brother told them.

"You can call me Rena," I told them. My eyes meet Mason's pale green ones and something clicked in my mind. I'd seen him before. I knew him, but I couldn't remember when I met him.

"This is my wife Stella, our son William and our daughter Athena," Uncle Stefan told them.

"Call me Will," William told them.

"Welcome," Aunt Stella greeted them.

We basically went around the room and eventually Mason and Adam were introduced to everyone. They were filled in on the situation right away.

Athena and I were later helping them unpack their things at Caroline's old house.

"So, where are you from?" I asked. I took note that Adam didn't talk much.

"Well, here actually, but we're really good at speaking foreign languages, but we were born here," Mason replied, "Oh and don't mind Adam, he's just a quiet guy, likes to keep to himself."

"Okay, so I really hope you'll like it here," I told him.

Athena had discreetly left the room leaving me and Mason alone.

"So, why aren't your parents with you?" I asked.

"They were killed by the Forbes family line a few years ago," Mason replied.

"I'm sorry. The Forbes do seem to have a habit of killing people. Sheriff Forbes killed my Aunt Stella's little sister and she wasn't even a vampire," I replied.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Look do you want to come with me tonight?"

"Where are you headed?"

"The Grill, it's this really cool hangout and I wanted to go and grab something to eat and try and take my mind off of all this Klaus stuff, but I'd like some company, if you're cool with it."

"Sure, I'll see you at five tonight."

"Perfect."

"Hey Rena?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the first time we met. Remember when we were little kids?"

"Oh my God! That sweet little boy that I played with and grew up was you!"

"Even though I'm a year older than you, yeah it was me."

"Have things changed?"

"No. Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"I was fifteen and you were sixteen and you told me something."

"That little something was, 'don't ever let me go Rena because I love you.' Do you remember what you said?"

"Yes, then I said, 'I love you Mason.'"

His lips met mine and I felt like every memory of us was coming back. I never let go of him because even though over time I forgot about him, the hole in my heart where he was supposed to be remained. Now, I was complete again.

I was melting in his embrace. His strong arms held me close and my fingers wove themselves into his gorgeous dark hair.

We would have kissed some more, but we were interrupted by Athena, who had re-entered the room and had dropped a glass she was holding. The glass smashed on the floor and the sound it made startled me. So much so, that I pulled away from Mason.

"I'll get a broom so we can sweep this up," Mason told us as he headed downstairs to get the broom.

Athena turned to me, "What was that?"  
"That was me kissing Mason, my boyfriend that left last year or did you forget?" I asked.

"Uncle Damon is going to be livid," Athena told me.

My eyes went wide with fear. My Dad was known for his laid back and cool attitude, but when he got angry, he didn't hold back.

"Rena, you haven't slept with him, have you?" Athena asked.

"What? No!" I replied.

"Good, it will make Uncle Damon's wrath a little less," Athena replied.

"I going to tell Dad tonight, don't worry."

"Good luck with that."

That night, I did tell Dad, Mom, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Stella and Auntie Natalia about me and Mason. Dad was a little concerned, but when he remembered that Mason was Thomas Astor's eldest son, he let it go.

Mason came to pick me up at five as promised and we headed off to the Grill to grab some salad and play a few rounds of pool.

"This place is pretty cool," he told me.

"Yeah, Will, Alex, Athena and I used to hang out here all the time since the guys could drive, but then things changed," I replied as my smile faded.

"Hey, where's my smiling girl?"

My smile reappeared.

"There she is," Mason laughed.

"I love your laugh," I told him.

"Thanks love," he replied.

We ate and after he paid the check I asked, "Want to play some pool?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to tell you right now, I'm terrible at pool."

"Don't worry love, I'll help you."

When I went to take my shot, Mason appeared behind me and placed his hands on mine and helped me make the shot. In the end he won and he took me home.

"I had a really great time tonight," I told him.

"Me too," he replied.

"Do you want to come in?"

He nodded.

I opened the door and let him in. Mom saw us and greeted us both.

"Mason, are you staying tonight?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure what my limits are. So if Damon wants me gone then I'll go," Mason told her.

"You can stay if you want Mason," Dad replied appearing in the main room. He'd probably been upstairs. "But I expect you to behave yourself and keep your hands off of my daughter," Dad told him.

"Daddy," I whined.

"Goodnight Mason, Rena," Dad told us.

"Goodnight Damon," Mason told Dad.

"Goodnight Daddy," I told Dad.

We headed upstairs and entered my room. I shut the door and locked it. I let Mason look around.

* * *

(Mason-POV)

I looked around. Her room wasn't the typical pink, girly room, oh no. It was deeper because Rena wasn't your average sixteen year old girl, no; she was more complex than that. The walls were painted pale blue. Her bed was a king sized canopy bed. She had a bathroom with a jacuzzi all to herself. She had an empty room attached to hers and she used that as an entertainment room. Her library consisted of the three bookshelves all lined up on the far side of the room next to her leather massage chair. Her dresser was the only thing in the room that truly told you that this room belonged to a female. It was covered by a few perfumes, some nail polish, some makeup, a few hair clips, a brush and a comb.

She turned to look at me.

"It's not what you expected is it?" she asked.

"No, nothing like what I had in mind," I told her, "Give me a sec to tell Adam where I am."

"Sure," Rena replied as she left.

I informed Adam where I was and Rena entered the room.

"I asked Alex and he said you could use some of his pj's, so here you go," she told me as she handed me the clothes.

"I'll change in the study and you can you use the bathroom," Rena told me. Her voice told me that she was nervous.

I entered Rena's bedroom ten minutes later, only to find her lying on the bed.

"May I join you?" I asked.

"Sure." I lay down next to her and we snuggled close and went to sleep.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	11. Butting In

AN: The Astors have been added to the info here. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Butting In

(Athena-POV)

It was now morning and Serena still hadn't gotten up yet. Mason was with her, that much was certain. Serena was my best friend and cousin, so I worried about her, even though what she did with Mason was none of my business. She said she hadn't slept with Mason yet, although, how late she was sleeping in told me otherwise. I trusted her, but I still couldn't help but worry about her.

Adam had come over for breakfast and was now lounging around in an armchair.

I shook my head; Adam was definitely harder to figure out than Mason.

Serena came downstairs and grabbed two plates of food and set them on a tray.

"Where's Mason?" Adam asked.

"He's in the shower," Serena replied.

"Where are you taking the food?" I asked.

"Mason and I are planning on chilling in the entertainment room before we head to school."

Around a half hour later, we all went to school. We all went to Mystic Falls High and it just so happened to be the same school that Dad and Aunt Elena went to.

* * *

(Mason-POV)

I was at my locker, which unfortunately was not near Serena's locker. I noticed my beautiful girl walking down the hallway toward me. I smiled at her. The mean girl of the school came over to me. Serena had told me her name was Heather and she was a junior.

"Hi. You must be new here. I'm Heather Collins and you are?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice. She was a blond.

"I'm Mason Astor," I replied. Curse the gentleman attitude my Father had drummed into me.

"Well Mason, maybe we could hang out sometime and..." her voice trailed off. I noticed my own personal goddess was now at my side.

"Hey Mason, is Heather bothering you?" she asked.

"Yes and my day is now full of sunshine because you lit it up," I told her.

She kissed my lips and Heather glared at her.

"Hi Serena," she hissed.

"Heather, I see you've met my boyfriend, Mason," Serena replied.

"_Your _boyfriend?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we met when we were both little and as we grew older we fell for each other," Serena told her.

We walked off, hand in hand. Serena was a junior as well as she and Athena had skipped a grade.

"So are you coming over tonight?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'd rather you come over to my house. Will and Alex are in charge since Mom, Aunt Stella, Aunt Natalia, and Caroline are heading to the library to see if they dig anything up on the Originals. Dad, Katherine, Rose and Uncle Stefan are heading to meet up with a contact of Rose's that may have info about the Originals. With all of them gone, it'll be me, Athena, Will, Alex and maybe Kayla if she decides to stay over," Serena replied.

"Alright we'll head to your house then."

Athena walked over to us. "Hey Rena there's been a change in plans. Alex and Kayla are going out for dinner and Will and I are going to be playing pool at the Grill. So, the house is yours tonight," she told us.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

Athena walked away. I looked at Mason with a sparkle in my eyes.

"So, are you coming over or what?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

Thankfully the day was a quick one and Mason drove us to my house.

We arrived just as everyone was leaving.

"Mason, are you staying?" Mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Mason replied.

Dad didn't even flinch. He just had that concerned look on his face.

"Just remember, keep your hands off her Mason," Dad told him.

"Daddy," I whined.

He chuckled at me and left with Uncle Stefan, Katherine and Rose.

Alex was out the door shortly after them. "I don't want to come home and find you all over my little sister, so keep your hands to yourself," he told Mason.

"Alex, leave Mason alone and go take Kayla out for dinner," I told my brother. He hugged me, gave Mason a look and then drove off in Uncle Stefan's Corvette.

Finally Athena and Will left. "We'll be back soon so don't do anything stupid," Will told us.

Athena pulled me aside.

"Tell me the truth, Serena. Have you slept with him?" she asked.

"For the last time no! Athena, just stay out of it," I told her. She reluctantly left with Will for her pool game.

Soon everyone was gone and Mason and I were alone.

We ate the leftovers from last night's dinner of Chinese take-out. Now we were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. We weren't really paying attention though. Eventually, I turned off the TV.

I excused myself for a moment.

I was in my room, trying to calm myself. I was scared. I went back downstairs and sat down on Mason's lap. He was surprised by my boldness, but relaxed within seconds.

He kissed me and it soon turned into a full make-out session. My hands fiddled with his shirt buttons.

His hands caught mine and he pulled away.

"Serena, we can't...your family will ki_" he began in whisper. His was trying to catch his breath from all the kissing we'd been doing.

"Don't even finish that thought. Forget them. It's none of their business. You belong to me, not them. I want you, heart and mind, which I already have, but I also want your body," I whispered. I was a little embarrassed, so I got off his lap and began to walk away. "Forget I even suggested this. It was a stupid idea. You probably don't want me anyway," I told him.

I felt a hand around my wrist. It pulled me back and I found myself face to face with my lover.

I gasped quietly.

"You think I don't want you?" he asked, "Rena, I love you and I'm ready, but I want to be sure that you are."

"I am," I told him.

His lips crushed against mine and before I knew it, he had me in his arms and was carrying me up the stairs, bridal style. We entered my room and he set me on my feet and locked the door. He turned to face me. His eyes were slightly darker. I assumed that was because of what was to come.

He walked over to me. His lips met mine in what started out as a soft kiss, but soon in became passionate and full of desire. Clothes fell to the floor and we landed on the bed. His lips trailed down my neck, leaving me feeling blissful.

It wasn't long before we made love and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	12. Vervain and Matches

AN: A discovery. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Vervain and Matches

(Elena-POV)

Last night when I returned, I was greeted by Athena, who had walked up to my daughter's room to ask for a book since she'd read everything in her collection. Athena was shocked to find Mason and Serena in bed together and they were both fast asleep. Naturally, Athena had come running to me at once. Damon was with me at the time. I was reading in the main room with Damon when Athena came to us.

_Flashback_

_Athena rushed downstairs and appeared before Damon and myself._

_"Something you needed, Athena?" I asked._

_"I need to tell you something," Athena told us. Her eyes told us that she was in shock._

_"What is it sweetie?" I asked._

_"Well when I came home, I wanted to read, but I finished my own collection of books. So, I went up to ask Serena for a book. I know she stays up late. She loves the night. Anyway, I went up to her room and opened the door because I thought Mason was sleeping on the couch in her entertainment room. I was wrong. They were in bed together. Sleeping, but they'd probably tired themselves out during the night, if you know what I mean. So, I shut the door quietly and came running to tell you," Athena replied._

_I dropped the book I was holding. Damon froze and when he thawed, his eyes filled with anger._

_I helped calm him down and even though I was disappointed in my daughter, I decided to wait until morning before saying anything to her._

_End Flashback_

It was now Saturday morning and I was in the main room. Athena had explained things to Alex, Natalia, Stefan, Stella and Will. Alex was shaking with anger.

The two culprits came downstairs and Serena sighed and leaned her head on Mason's shoulder. They froze when they saw us.

"Good morning Serena," I greeted her.

"Morning Mom," she replied.

"Have a seat," Damon told her.

Mason tried to escape, but Damon caught him. "Sit down Mason!"

Mason sat down next to Serena on a couch.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"I saw you and Mason last night. I went to get a book from your room and I thought Mason was sleeping on the couch in your entertainment room. I was wrong," Athena told them.

"Oh my God!" Serena gasped.

"I can't believe what you did to my sister! You're a dead man Mason!" Alex replied as he stood up.

"Sit down Alexander!" Damon commanded. Alex obeyed.

"Look, I'm not sorry," Serena told us, before speaking to Athena, "I can't believe you told them! I trusted that if something like this happened, you would keep the secret!"

"I'm sorry, Rena. I was worried and scared. You're my best friend and you're in so deep with Mason. I just didn't want you to end up with a broken heart," Athena told my daughter.

"I understand Athena, I forgive you," Serena told her.

"Okay, everyone out, I need to talk to my daughter alone, and I'd better not catch anyone listening in," I told everyone. They all left, leaving me alone with my daughter.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, I'm just surprised," I replied.

"I'm still not sorry. I don't regret it at all."

"Good. If you truly love him, then sharing that experience with him should be something special. Now I have to know, was last night the first time for you both?"

"Yeah."

"That's all I wanted to know, we going to call everyone over because we found some information about the Originals."

Everyone eventually came into the main room.

"So what did you girls find?" Stefan asked.

"Well we could be in trouble because the book says that Original vampires can compel other vampires," Stella told them.

"Which means, we'll all have to start drinking vervain," Natalia replied as she entered the room with fourteen glasses of liquid vervain.

"So, we'll all go one at a time," I told them.

"Damon you start us off," Rose told him.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

Dad downed the entire glass of liquid vervain in one sip and fell to his knees. Mom soothed him and whispered in his ear. She held him until he stopped shaking.

Mom went next. She nearly collapsed. Thankfully Dad was there.

One by one everyone downed their share of vervain, until Katherine and I remained.

I took the glass and downed in it one sip. I started choking and fell to my knees. It felt like I was being burned alive. I couldn't bear it. After a few minutes that felt like forever, the burning stopped.

We all looked at Katherine, who took her glass and downed it like it was water. She didn't flinch or fall to her knees like the rest of us did.

We all gaped at her.

"I've been drinking vervain for centuries," she told us, "It doesn't harm me anymore."

Uncle Stefan's cell-phone rang.

"Hey Jeremy," he greeted my other Uncle.

"Stefan, you'll never guess who's here, John Gilbert, Elena's real dad," Uncle Jeremy replied.

"Where is he now?"

"On his way to the boarding house." The doorbell rang.

"Sorry about warning you a little late," Uncle Jeremy told Uncle Stefan.

"Don't worry about it Jeremy."

Uncle Stefan hung up and Rose, Caroline and Katherine left the boarding house.

Mason and Adam stayed.

Mom answered the door.

"Elena," Grandpa greeted her. I didn't really like him, but like it or not he was my Grandpa.

"John," Mom replied, "Come in." Grandpa entered.

"I see you have company."

"John this is Natalia Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's little sister and Adam and Mason Astor, the two sons of Thomas and Flora Astor. Their parents died in 1864. Mason is my daughter's beloved."

"Just like your Mother."

"Why are you here?" Dad asked, skipping the small talk and getting straight to the point.

"To help you protect Serena. As much you may hate me, hear me out. I know that I haven't been there for most of Elena's life, but I want to be there for Serena's and I know that you all hate me, especially Stefan and Damon. You all have every right to hate me, but I'd like another chance."

"John, we're willing to give you a chance," Dad told him.

"I've come bearing a weapon to kill the Originals," Grandpa pulled out a dagger and a jar of ash, "This ash dates back to the time of the Originals. It's from a white oak tree. The dagger must be dipped into the ash before it can be used. There is a catch, if a vampire uses it, it will kill them as well."

"Well that eliminates just about everyone in this room," Dad replied.

"What about Alaric?" Uncle Stefan asked, "He's still human, so it wouldn't harm him if he killed Klaus."

"Yes, but he'll need to get close to Klaus before he can kill him," Aunt Stella replied.

"We'll work on it. Right now more research is in order," Dad replied.

"I've bought a house in town, so Caroline and I are staying there," Rose told us.

"I've bought a house as well, so I'll staying be there if anyone needs me," Katherine replied as she ran out the back door.

Rose and Caroline left next. Dad, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Natalia and Aunt Stella headed to the library. Only Grandpa decided to remain.

"Anyone up for pizza and a movie?" Athena asked.

"What are we watching?" Will asked.

"We'll take a vote after we order pizza," Athena replied, "Alex, call Kayla."

Kayla arrived at our house within minutes.

"Kayla meet my Grandpa, John Gilbert," Alex spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you," Kayla greeted him.

"Likewise," Grandpa replied, "Well I need to head over to Jenna's. She's expecting me."

He left and Kayla looked at us questioningly.

"He is the worst," I hissed.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"He abandoned my Mom before she was even born. My Grandmother put my Mom up for adoption. Now, Grandpa's back and thinks that we can forgive him? I don't think so!" Alex replied.

"To put it simply, this family has prejudices against Isobel Fleming and John Gilbert, Aunt Elena's biological parents," Athena replied, "Anyway what do you want on your pizza?"

We ate the pizza and watched a movie called Bloodlust. When it was over, we all dispersed. Kayla and Alex went upstairs and Will went off to who knows where and Athena, Adam, Mason and I stayed. Mason and I went to grab some water and I murmured to him, "You ready to play matchmaker?"

"I still think those two will never get together," Mason replied.

"Care to raise the stakes?"

"Gladly. What'd you have in mind?"

"Whoever wins the bet gets a night with the other. The winner gets to do what they please with the other and the loser can't complain."

"Deal."

"It's on."

We walked back into the living room and Mason sat down in the armchair. I sat down on his lap and Adam rolled his eyes at us.

Hmm. This was going to be tougher than I thought.

I decided to start small.

"So, Adam, tell us about yourself," I told him.

"Well I'm very studious and some say I can be a nerd sometimes. People say I'm quiet most of the time and that I keep to myself. My favourite pastime is reading," Adam replied.

"Really?" Athena asked, "Who are your favourite authors?"

"William Shakespeare mostly, I haven't read much else in a while."

"Would you like to? I happen to have a vast collection here."

"That would be wonderful."

The two of them headed upstairs.

"Game. Set. Match," I told Mason.

"It's not over yet," he replied.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	13. Sage

AN: A surprise apperance. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sage

(Athena-POV)

I was showing Adam my book collection, when the doorbell rang. I heard Serena open it and gasp, so I excused myself and headed downstairs to see who it was. I recognized him.

He was still a dark haired, pale green eyed, seventeen year old god of a vampire that I fell for hard the last time I saw him. It was Sage Taylor.

The Taylors were another family from 1864. My Dad had met Sage's Mother, Elizabeth and his Father, Andrew.

"Sage?" I asked.

"The one and only. I missed you Athena," Sage told me. He kissed me and my fantasy of Adam shattered in that split second. My love had returned.

"I did not see that coming," Serena whispered.

"You lose, love," Mason told her.

"Darn it," Serena replied playfully. I had no clue what they were talking about.

Adam came downstairs and was surprised by the sight he saw.

"Mason, are you coming home tonight?" he asked his brother.

"No," Mason replied.

"Okay, then I can take your car right?"

"Go ahead."

Serena and Mason headed upstairs. Will appeared and gasped.

"Sage?" he asked.

"Will, nice to see you again," Sage replied.

"You're staying here aren't you?" Will asked.

"If you'll have me."

"Of course we will."

I took Sage upstairs to my room. I closed the door and locked it.

"Welcome back," I told him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Listen, we have a problem. Klaus is coming for Serena and we're gathering as many allies as we can to help us stand against him. Will you stand with us?"

"I always have and always will."

He kissed me and my hands found their way to his shirts buttons.

Clothes fell to the floor and the next thing I knew we were on the bed making love.

* * *

(William-POV)

I was a tad shocked. Sage Taylor, my little sister's lover was back. The questions were, where did he disappear to and why was he gone so long? I didn't have answers, but I hoped to find some.

Desire seemed to be the word of the night. Night was such a vast and lonely time for me anyway as I had no one to share it with. Perhaps, when the time was right, that would change.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	14. The Sinclairs

AN: The Taylors have been added to the info below. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Sinclairs

(William-POV)

I was on my way to the lunchroom the next day and was walking down the hall when I bumped right into a girl.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"That's alright, Will," she replied.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Camille Sinclair. The only remaining Sinclair since my parents and sister died in 1864."

"I don't remember my parents mentioning the Sinclairs."

"We weren't as wealthy as most of the founding families, but we were still wealthy."

We began walking down the hall toward the lunchroom and when we reached it, we entered and sat down at a table.

"Who were they?" I asked, referring to her family.

"Well my parents were Grace and Daniel Sinclair and my sister was Violet Sinclair," Camille replied, "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I used to play with you when we were little. It was just the Salvatores, Taylors, Astors and Sinclairs. We were all best friends. I've missed you Will."

"I've missed you too Camille."

Our lips meet and when we pulled apart, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sage, Athena, Alex, Kayla, Mason, and Rena staring at us in shock. Adam looked like he could care less about the whole situation.

"So, Camille, want to come over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure."

That night, Kayla, Sage, and Mason were over. Mason staying over had become normal. Sage was staying with us until we could find him a place to call his own. Kayla lived alone, so she stayed over a lot as well.

We were all watching a movie when the doorbell rang. I opened the front door to find Camille standing there.

"Hey Will," she greeted me.

"Hey, come in."

She entered and looked around.

"Hey Will, can I stay here? I've lived at some old ruins these past few days," Camille told me.

"I'd love it if you stayed," I replied.

Camille smiled at me before turning to everyone else.

"Oh my gosh! Sage, Athena, Serena, Mason, Alex, Adam," she greeted them.

"Camille!" Serena and Athena squealed.

"Good to see you Camille," Sage, Mason, Adam and Alex replied.

Kayla looked confused.

"Who is she?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla this is Camille Sinclair, our friend. Camille this is Alex's girlfriend Kayla Olsen," Serena told them.

"Nice to meet you," Camille greeted her.

"Likewise," Kayla replied.

* * *

(Kayla-POV)

I couldn't help my surprise. Camille was beautiful. Shoulder length curly blond hair. Bright blue eyes.

After the movie, I came up with an idea.

"Hey Camille, do you still need a place to stay because you can stay with me at my house. I've been feeling kind of lonely," I told her.

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much!" Camille replied.

We all dispersed and the last thing I saw before I headed upstairs was Will and Camille snuggled up on the couch.

* * *

(Camille-POV)

"I love you, Camille," Will whispered.

"I love you Will," I replied in a whisper.

We kissed and our lips moved in sync. I didn't even realize he was carrying me up the stairs until we reached his room. He set me on my feet, opened the door and we entered. He locked the door, but didn't turn around.

He didn't kiss me either.

"If you're worried I'm not ready, don't be, because I am," I assured him.

He froze for a split second and in another second I was in his strong embrace. His lips were on mine. Clothes fell to the floor and we fell onto the bed and made love.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	15. Roommate

AN: The Sinclairs have been added to the info.

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Roommate

(Kayla-POV)

It was now noon and Camille was just getting settled in. I had a spare room in the house for guests. She would be using that room. I walked into her room, just as she was unpacking some books and setting them on the shelves.

"So you and Will huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends when we were little, so I guess it makes sense that we're hopelessly in love now," Camille replied.

"Serena asked me to ask you to help us. She's wanted by Klaus to break the sun curse. We all want to protect her, especially Mason, but we could use your help."

"I'll always stand with the Salvatore family."

The phone rang and Camille answered it.

"Hey Alex," she greeted him.

"Hey Camille, listen you and Kayla need to get over to the boarding house now. Serena's freaking out. The first attempt has been made," Alex replied. I almost screamed in horror.

Camille didn't waste any time. She told Alex we were on our way and we jumped into my car and drove to the boarding house.

Camille got out of my car and ran toward the door and opened it. We entered and found Adam on a couch behind Serena. His hand was on her shoulder. Serena had her face buried into Mason's chest. He would occasionally kiss the top of her head. They were seated on the floor. Alex had a hand on his sister's other shoulder. Athena was seated in front of Serena and was trying to sooth her. Will held one of Serena's hands. Sage held Serena's other hand. Camille didn't even greet them. She ran to Serena's side and placed a hand on Serena's arm.

They truly looked like lifelong friends or BFFE (best friends for eternity). No, scratch that. They weren't just friends. They were _family_. Their parents were all close and it made sense that they were as well.

The silence was broken by Serena herself.

"I can't believe her!" she sobbed.

"Shh, it's over love," Mason soothed her.

"No it's not, it's only the beginning."

"Leave her to me, Serena!" Sage told her.

"No Sage, you can't! Despite what she's done, she's still your cousin and the only family you have left."

"It doesn't matter. She's not my cousin! That relationship is dead to me!"

"Calm down, Sage," Athena told her lover.

"I can't be calm when one of my best friends was attacked by my own cousin!"

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Natalia, Aunt Stella and the others are out looking for her," Alex reminded us.

"Why did she side with the Originals?" Adam asked.

"Who knows," Alex conceded.

"Maybe Sage does," Adam replied before turning to Sage, "Do you know anything that might tell us why she did what she did?"

"No, Mary hasn't spoken to me in years," Sage replied.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

"But why would she do such a thing? She was so close to us!" I cried.

_Flashback (8 years ago)_

_I ran across the lawn toward Mary. _

_"What are you doing Serena?" she asked._

_"Running to meet you," I replied._

_Mary laughed. "You're such a sweet girl." _

_

* * *

_

(Athena-POV)

_Flashback (10 years ago)_

_I laughed as Mary and I climbed a tree. We sat on a branch and I turned to her. _

_"Mary, Mommy says that you have to go somewhere. Where are you going?" I asked._

_"Well, I'm going to a secret place," Mary replied._

_"Can I come? Please! Please! Please!" _

_"Athena, if you came, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it."_

_End Flashback_

I don't think I noticed it back then, but now that I thought about it, Mary's gaze seemed darker.

* * *

(Sage-POV)

_Flashback (5 years ago)_

_I walked into Mary's room and was shocked to find her packing._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"There's no _we_, there's only _me_. _You _are going to stay here with the Salvatores," she replied._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm not going to tell you. I promise to come back though."_

_She never did._

_

* * *

_

(Mason-POV)

_Flashback (3 years ago)_

_I was out in the woods when I came face to face with Mary Taylor._

_"Mary what are you doing here?" I asked. _

_"I could ask you the same thing," she replied._

_"I asked you first."_

_"I can't tell you."_

_

* * *

_

(Alex-POV)

_Flashback (2 years ago)_

_Mary came to the boarding house one night. _

_"Mary what are you doing here?" I asked._

_"I'm here because I have a job to do."_

_"What job?"_

_"I can't say."_

_

* * *

_

(Camille-POV)

_Flashback (one year ago)_

_I saw a cloaked figure enter the diner. A few minutes later the figure left and I followed. _

_Soon the hood fell off and I came face to face with...Mary?_

_"Mary?" I asked._

_"Hi Camille," she replied._

_"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? How's Sage?" _

_"Look Camille, I have to run."_

_I never saw her after that._

_

* * *

_

(Will-POV)

_Flashback (8 months ago)_

_I walked out of the store only to find Mary standing by my car._

_"Mary what_" I began, but she cut me off._

_"Just know this Will, I don't want to hurt you so stay out of my way!" _

_

* * *

_

(Adam-POV)

_Flashback (6 months ago)_

_I came home and fund a note on the dining table. Thinking it was from Mason, I read it. _

_Adam,_

_I know how much you and the others are worried about me but there's only so much I can say. I know how hard it is right now. What with our parents dead and all. But, I'll come back one day, I promise._

_Tell the others I miss them._

_-Mary_

_Mary never came back._

_

* * *

_

(Kayla-POV)

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I asked.

They all turned to look at me.

"Well, for starters we used to be a band of nine friends. Years ago, we were all best friends and never kept anything from each other. That all changed when Mary turned seven," Athena told me.

"You see Mary is Sage's eighteen year old cousin and the only living family he has. Anyway, once Mary turned seven she started becoming all secretive and stopped telling us where she was going," Camille continued.

"It came to the point where she would leave and come back over and over again. We didn't question her because we trusted her. Mary eventually told me that she had to leave and this time she wouldn't be coming back. I didn't understand and she spelled it out for me," Sage went on.

"You see Kayla, the Sinclairs, Astors, Taylors and Salvatores are like a family. We've been together since we were little and the adults of my family became the most important adults in Sage, Camille, Mason, Adam and Mary's lives," William explained.

"Six months ago, I came home and found a note from Mary on the dining table. I read and she promised to return, but she never did," Adam added.

"All in all our friendship wasn't important to her if she had the nerve to backstab us and try to kill me. In the end friendship was nothing to her," Serena finished.

My mouth fell open in shock.

"She backstabbed you and she was one of you?" I asked.

"Mary knows almost everything there is to know about us," Mason replied.

"She's chosen her side and we've chosen ours. She is no longer a Taylor if this is who she chose to side with," Sage announced.

* * *

(Mary-POV)

"Mary, what's wrong?" Violet Sinclair asked. She was Camille's older sister and the Originals had saved her from the fire that claimed her parents' lives.

"Violet, I don't know what to do! Serena has to die to break the sun curse, but I know that my cousin and your sister will be among the many to die fighting for her. They can't win, not against the Originals," I confessed.

"Have faith, Mary. I'm sure Camille and the others will be fine."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	16. Truth Behind the Betrayal

AN: The truth. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Truth Behind the Betrayal

(Mary-POV)

It was dark out and like every night, I threw on my cloak and walked over to the Salvatore boarding house. I sighed. Many times had I been there, but over time my loyalty changed. For that I blamed myself. If I hadn't abandoned them, maybe I'd still be part of their circle.

_Why did you betray them in the first place? They are your best friends. _My subconscious asked.

Well, I betrayed them because...well, because I didn't have a choice. Klaus had my sister, Delia. I had to save her and the only way to do that was to betray the closest friends I've ever had and walk into Klaus' inner circle with my head held high.

I was starting to regret it. Now, as I walked past the boarding house, I felt as if my friends...or should I say former friends deserved an explanation as to why I did what I did.

So, I walked up to the front door and knocked before I changed my mind.

William opened it and his mouth fell open in shock at the mere sight of me.

"Hi Will," I whispered.

"Will who's at the door?" a familiar voice asked. Camille appeared and she gasped. Sage appeared and he told the other two to go back to the others and that he'd handle this.

He waited until the Will and Camille were gone before speaking to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you and the others," I replied.

"I have nothing to say to you!" he replied, harshly.

"Give me a chance, Sage, please, I beg you, please!" I pleaded.

"Fine. One chance. Come in," Sage conceded as he stepped aside to let me inside.

"Wow. This place is just as I remember it," I whispered in awe.

Sage lead me into the family room where there was a box of cheese pizza on the table and Alex, Serena, Mason, Adam, Will, Camille, Athena and a girl I didn't know were all sitting on couches, on the floor or in chairs. They were laughing. Serena and Mason looked at me and Serena gasped and buried her face into Mason's shoulder. Mason glared at me.

One by one, they all reacted to my presence. Athena hissed. Adam stood up and walked to Serena's side. He was protective of her, but not like a lover, it was more like a brother. She was his sister in a way. Alex growled at me. Will and Camille remained silent, but shifted over toward Serena. Sage walked over to Athena and was calming her.

"She wants to talk," Sage told them.

"First, who is she? She's never been part of our group," I pointed out.

"This Kayla Olsen, my girlfriend," Alex replied.

Kayla didn't look at me. I could tell she was a little scared.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was slightly surprised to find everyone seated, but not surprised to find them all seated around Serena.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why you became so secretive all those years ago," Camille told me.

"Well, back when I was seven, my sister, Delia went missing. You don't know her. My Dad, Frank Taylor told me that the Originals took her. So I went to Klaus' castle in Bulgaria and begged for my sister's release. I told him I'd do anything and I've served him ever since. I know that what I did was wrong, but as most of you have siblings, you can understand why I did what I did. I partially regret it, since I had to betray you. For that, I'm truly sorry. If I turn back time I would, but I can't. So, I want to join your band of Serena protectors. I can get you information from the inside as I'm working in Klaus' inner circle."

"We'll let you work with us, but we can't ask you to gather information from the inner circle of Originals as it's too dangerous," Serena told me.

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	17. The Masquerade

AN: A party and some more drama. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Masquerade

(Serena-POV)

Tonight was the masquerade party at the Lockwood mansion. We were all going. The Lockwood family was hosting it. Carol Lockwood had passed away a few years ago, but her son Tyler and his son Ethan.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Stella, Aunt Natalia, Mason, Adam, Sage, Athena, Alex, Will, Camille, Kayla and I would all be going to the party. Katherine and Rose wouldn't be joining us at the party. Mary said that in order to remain with Klaus and still be able to help us, she couldn't go.

I slipped into a black knee length dress. It wasn't gaudy as it was solid black, but it wasn't plain either. I slipped on my black high heel sandals. I then pinned my hair up into a bun, leaving two strands of curled hair down on either side of my face. I did my makeup. Then I put my mask on. I walked downstairs and found Mason waiting for me. Sage and Athena were there as well. Mom, Dad, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Stella and Aunt Natalia had already left and would meet us at the party. Alex and Will had gone to pick up Kayla and Camille and the four of them would also meet us at the party.

"You look gorgeous," Mason whispered in my ear. I smiled. He looked so handsome in his tux and mask.

"Shall we?" Sage asked Athena.

"We shall," Athena replied. The four of us headed out to the car, where we found Adam waiting.

"Took you long enough," he jokingly complained.

Adam drove us to the party in the Astor brothers' Mercedes.

We reached the Lockwood mansion and stepped out of the car. I looked around in awe. There were lights everywhere. The whole front lawn was lit up. It looked so beautiful. I turned around and saw Camille, Kayla, Alex and Will stepped out of Mom's Jaguar.

They joined us and we all walked toward the Lockwood mansion. Ethan was standing by the door with his Mom, Sara Lockwood. Sara noticed us.

"Well if it isn't the other half of the Salvatore family. Welcome to our home," Sara greeted us.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood," Athena replied.

"Who are your friends?" Ethan asked.

"I'm Mason Astor and this is my brother, Adam," Mason introduced himself and his brother.

"Camille Sinclair and I'm very pleased to meet you," Camille replied.

"Sage Taylor," Sage replied.

"I'm Kayla Olsen," Kayla replied.

"We've known Sage, Camille, Mason and Adam since we were little," I replied.

"Well, isn't that something. We'll talk later. Meanwhile, enjoy the party," Sara told us.

"Thanks Mrs. Lockwood," Athena told her and we headed inside.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside. Streamers were hung up everywhere. There was a DJ indoors and outside in the backyard. The Lockwoods sure knew how to throw a party.

"Wow," Kayla whispered in awe.

"Tori!" I heard Tyler Lockwood call. Tori Lockwood was Ethan's little sister.

"I'm coming Dad!" Tori called from the top of the stairs. She came downstairs and was about to walk right us, but she stopped short. She around and looked at us.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Salvatores!" she cried.

"Nice to see you too Tori," I laughed.

"We'll talk later," she told us as she left to find her Dad.

Alex, Adam, Kayla, Will and Camille went to mingle while Sage, Athena, Mason, and I headed into the backyard.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Athena and Serena Salvatore," a voice sneered.

"Heather," I sighed.

"Hello, who's this?" Heather asked. Her attitude completely changed when she saw Sage.

"I'm Sage Taylor, Athena's beloved," he replied.

Heather's attitude changed again and she looked at me and Athena.

"I thought this was a V.I.P. party, but apparently they'll let anyone through the front door," Heather sneered.

"Just back off Heather, we've lived in this town longer than you have, so you're on our turf. Not to mention there are more of us here than you can handle, so just go!" I told her.

Heather stalked off and Sage and Mason lead Athena and I onto the dance floor. We danced to a few slow songs before Tori arrived and engaged the four of us in conversation at a table.

"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" she asked.

"Well we've both started dating," Athena replied as she and I looked at our respective boyfriends.

"Sage, perhaps we should get our lovely girls something to drink," Mason suggested.

"I completely agree Mason. That is of course if the ladies request something refreshing to drink," Sage replied.

"Mango-banana shake," I told Mason.

"Strawberry shake," Athena told Sage.

Sage and Mason kissed us and walked off into the house.

Tori turned to us.

"Wow, you two are so lucky. So many girls dream about guys like that and you've snatched two up for yourselves," Tori replied.

Athena smiled. "Yeah. Sage is perfect for me. He's understanding, listens to what I have to say and most of all he loves me for who I am and not what I look like."

"Mason's the greatest. He's sweet, caring and makes me feel beautiful," I replied.

"Speaking of them, here they come," Tori replied.

Mason and Sage ran across the lawn toward us at a human pace. Their expression held fear and anxiety.

"Serena, Athena come to the main room, quick! Camille passed out!" Mason told us.

Athena and I stood up and ran into the house with Tori right behind us. We found a crowd in the main hall.

Athena and I shoved and pushed our way through the crowd and made it to the center. We found Camille unconscious. Her head was supported by Will. Alex, Adam, and Kayla knelt by her side. Mason, Sage, Athena and I joined them.

"Someone call 911!" a guest screamed.

"No, no need to call 911. We have everything under control," I assured everyone. I turned to Athena, "Light a sweet scented candle and make it fast."

Athena lit a candle and we set it on the floor by Camille. The scent drifted toward her nose and her eyes fluttered open.

"Okay, nothing to see here, move along," Alex told the crowd as he, Mason, Adam and Sage made the crowd leave. When the room was clear, Tori told us we could take Camille up to her room. Tori told us it was the first door on the right. Will scooped Camille up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. We entered the bedroom. Will set Camille on the bed and Mason, Adam, Alex and Sage entered the room.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"Well, I was standing in the main hall and Will and I were talking to a few people. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and everything went black. I didn't totally pass out though, I saw this dark hallway and all around me I heard screams. Screams of anger, sorrow, disbelief, pain, suffering and torture. I walked through the hall and the screams got louder and more urgent until they cut off all together. I walked through the double doors at the end of the hall and found Klaus, Elijah, and the rest of the Originals standing over someone. 'So, who would like the first taste?' Klaus asked. 'Go ahead Klaus, she's your prize after all,' Elijah replied. 'No, please! I beg you, don't!' a familiar voice cried. I looked at their victim and it was Serena. She was strapped down to a stone table and was wearing the shortest dress I've ever seen. When I looked again, she was lying on the table lifelessly and blood poured out of her body. The Originals tossed their enchanted rings onto the floor and threw open the curtains and let the sunlight in. They didn't even burn," Camille recalled.

"So this is it, Serena's destined to die," Mason whispered as she sat down in chair.

"Don't you dare think that," I told him.

"But Camille's vision_" Mason began, but I cut him off.

"Has not come true yet. I'm here and I'm still breathing, so stop worrying," I told Mason.

"I'll always worry about you," Mason told me.

"Camille, are you alright?" Will asked Camille as he sat down next to her.

"I'm a little shaken, but otherwise I'm fine," Camille replied.

* * *

(Kayla-POV)

I was still a new vampire so I didn't know all the details. I looked at Alex and saw him looking at Camille with concern.

"Alex can I talk to you outside, in the hall?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. We headed out into the hall.

"Do you love Camille?" I asked.

"Yeah, like a little sister, why?"

"Look, I'm feeling insecure and out of place around your friends. You've all known each other for so long."

"Kay, I love you, but they're my family."

"I don't understand."

"All of our parents were so close and because of that we became close. When death came for Sage, Mason, Adam and Camille's parents, they moved in with us for a while. Our parents became their second ones. We became a family. Sage, Mason and Adam are my brothers and Camille is my sister."

"I love you, but I still don't feel comfortable around them. So, you'll have to choose, me or them."

"Come on Kay, I can't pick between you and my family."

"Then I guess we're finished then. Goodbye Alexander Salvatore." I ran off and tears filled my eyes.

* * *

(Athena-POV)

Alex entered the room. "What's up?" I asked.

"Kayla dumped me," he replied.

We all gasped.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"She wanted me to choose between her and you guys. I told her I couldn't choose, so she dumped me."

"Oh Alex, it'll be alright. You still have us," Rena replied.

"Come on, we should take Camille home," Will replied, "Athena will take the Jaguar and grab Camille's things from Kayla's and bring them to the boarding house. Since we are no longer welcome at Kayla's, Camille will be staying with us."

I jumped into the Jaguar and headed to Kayla's. I found a pile of luggage on the front porch. A note was attached to one of the suitcases. It read:

_Here's Camille's stuff. None of you Sinclairs, Astors, Taylors or Salvatores are welcome here anymore!_

_-Kayla_

I put everything in the truck of the Jaguar and headed home. I reached the boarding house and Alex, Adam and Sage began unloading the Jaguar. I headed inside. Camille was curled up on the couch next to Will. Serena and Mason were curled up on another couch.

Rose came into the house through the front door. Her expression was fearful.

"Rose, what is it?" I asked.

"I've heard from my contact and he gave me some bad news," she told us.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Elijah has officially entered Mystic Falls," Rose replied, gravely.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	18. Danger Now Lurks Home

AN: The deal is made. Disclaimer oibvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Danger Now Lurks Home

(Still Athena-POV)

I fell to my knees. "Sage, I need you!" I cried out in a broken voice. He was at my side instantly.

"Athena, we will kill him. He serves the vampire who wants to kill my one of my best friends and I will die before I let that happen," Sage told me.

"That's just it though, what if we all die? What if Camille's vision comes true and Serena's already destined to die? What if_" I was cut off by my brother.

"Athena, stop. We're all going to make it out of this alive, maybe not unscathed, but definitely alive," Will told me.

Alex turned to Rose, "Where are Mom, Dad and the others?"

"Katherine bailed, as soon as she heard Elijah entered town, she left. Elena and Damon are on their way as are Stefan and Stella, but I have no idea where Natalia is."

Alex pulled out his phone and dialled Aunt Natalia's number.

* * *

(Natalia-POV)

My phone rang as I was walking away from the old Salvatore house where I once lived. In the old days my family and I immigrated here and were acknowledged as one of the founding families along with the Fells, Forbes, Astors, Sinclairs, and Taylors.

I went to answer my phone, but a voice stopped me.

"Don't answer that phone if you value your life," a voice told me.

I whirled around and found myself face to face with Elijah.

"Elijah," I whispered.

"Natalia Salvatore, we meet again," Elijah replied as he smiled.

"What do you want?"

"To speak to you and your family."

"Not going to happen. Why should I trust you?"

"Because your daughter, Amelia is alive. She's with Klaus."

_Flashback_

_I watched as my daughter was locked away in the church and it was set on fire. I tried to get to her, but it was no use, Father and Jonathon Gilbert were holding me back. The fact that my Father had the nerve to sentence his own granddaughter to death was painful for me to think about. _

_End Flashback_

"Mia can't be alive, she died in the church."

"Klaus loves to use leverage. Amelia is only one of them. She is trapped and Klaus has no intention of letting her leave."

I gasped. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I can promise you the safe return of your daughter."

"Honour your promise tonight and I will arrange a meeting between you and my family."

"As you wish."

He disappeared into the woods. I drove back to the boarding house and found my family, Mason, Adam, Sage, and Camille awaiting my return.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Elijah spoke to me," I whispered.

Everyone gasped. Then they all bombarded me with questions.

"What did he say?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me and he wanted me to arrange a meeting between him and all of you," I replied.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"He wants to talk with us."

"How do you know you can trust him?" Stefan asked.

"Because he promised me something that I couldn't say no to."

"And what's that?" Damon asked.

"The safe return of my daughter."

They all gasped.

"You have a daughter?" Stefan asked, I nodded, "You never mentioned her."

"Because she was born after I was turned and I came home when she turned thirteen and Dad found out she was a halfling, so he had her burned in the old church. She was burned after you two were shot for attempting to help Katherine escape. Elijah told me that she's alive, but she's with Klaus. His promise is to be fulfilled tonight."

"Then we meet him now, I suppose," Damon replied.

The doorbell rang and I answered it. I found Elijah.

"I assume you were listening," I told him.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Come in," I told him. He entered and sat down. He could've entered at anytime, but I guess he was being polite.

"I said I wanted to speak to you and your _family_, Natalia," Elijah told.

"Sage, Camille, Mason and Adam are part of my family in a way, so they stay."

"Very well."

"Why have you come here?" Damon asked.

"To negotiate with your lovely daughter."

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"For you to keep yourself alive and out of harm's way, then when the time is right you will lure Klaus out into the open and I will kill him. In exchange for this, none of your family will be hurt. They will be protected by a few Originals that have sided with me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Without my help, the Sinclair girl's vision will come true."

"How did you know about that?" Camille asked.

"We Originals know many things."

Elijah looked at Serena.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

"If we will all make out of this alive and relatively unscathed, then yes we have a deal," Serena replied.

Elijah turned to me, "Natalia do you care to take a walk?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"As always, yes."

"Fine, let's go."

We headed out into the woods. "Natalia, nothing's changed," Elijah told me.

"I realize that, but you brought this upon yourself, you abandoned her and me. I can't forgive you for that," I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Please, I promise that tomorrow morning at dawn, Amelia will be here and she'll be safe. You can't hold a grudge against me forever."

"We have forever."

"Really? Because I don't believe so. I'm just curious Natalia, how long are you going to wait before telling your brothers who Amelia's Father is?"

I hissed. "That's none of your concern."

"You haven't even told Amelia, have you?"

"I was planning to tell her on her fifteenth birthday, but my Father got in the way."

"When I return her, I ask you to admit everything."

"If you will it to be so, then tell me this, what am I supposed to say? 'Damon, Stefan, I forgot to tell you something, Amelia's Dad is Elijah!' I may have loved you back then, but now you are only the man bringing my daughter home to me and protecting my family, other than that you're nothing."

"Natalia, please try to understand_"

"You just up and left and what makes it worse is that you ran to Klaus. Klaus of all people! You abandon me before she was born and I ended up raising her on my own."

"Natalia_"

"Don't you Natalia me! Bring her home to me and I might forgive you!"

"I promise tomorrow at dawn, Amelia will be home."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	19. Escape and Recalling the Past

AN: Some more of the past is revealed. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**Amelia Salvatore: **Natalia's sixteen year old daughter. She was thought to be dead when she burned at the age of thirteen in the old church, but she was saved by the Originals. She is trapped and being held prisoner by Klaus.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Escape and Recalling the Past

(Amelia-POV)

I sat in a cell, thinking about my Mom. Was she alright? Had she found my two Uncles, her brothers that we were searching for? Did I have cousins? I never had a chance to meet my Uncles. Maybe I never would. It was dark out. I suddenly heard the creak of the cell door. I looked up and found Elijah.

"Amelia, come you're going to get out of here and see your Mother," he told me.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"I promised your Mother that you'd be with her by dawn. Now, come."

He handed me a cloak and I threw it on and made sure the hood covered my face. Elijah was able to get me out of Klaus' home and we took the fastest plane to America. We made to a small town called Mystic Falls by three o'clock am the next day. The sun wouldn't rise until five am, so we had two hours. Elijah and I ran through the woods and we found ourselves at a house. A group of people were standing before us. There were seven men and six women. One of the women was Mom and she had tears in her eyes. I ran and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thank you," Mom whispered to Elijah.

Elijah nodded and left. I turned to Mom.

"I'm glad that you're here," I told her.

"I'm so happy that you're safe," Mom replied.

"So, who are they?" I asked.

Two of the men stepped forward. They both looked like they were related to Mom in a way.

"Mia, these are my older brothers, your Uncles, Damon and Stefan," Mom replied.

"Welcome home Amelia," Uncle Stefan greeted me.

"Call me Mia," I told them.

"These are your Aunts, Elena and Stella," Mom continued.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Aunt Elena told me.

"These are your cousins, Alexander, Serena, William and Athena," Mom went on.

"If you want you can call me Rena," Serena told me.

"Call me Alex," Alexander told me.

"Please call me Will," William told me.

"Do you have a nickname Athena?" I asked.

"No, I'm the only Salvatore not to have one," Athena replied as she laughed a little.

"These are the close friends of ours, Camille Sinclair, Mason and Adam Astor and Sage Taylor," Mom finished.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you all," I told them.

"Likewise," Camille replied.

"Damon, do we still have that spare room?" Mom asked.

"Yes, unless of course Camille isn't using it," Uncle Damon replied.

"No, Camille's staying in my room," Will replied.

"Then the spare room is all Mia's," Uncle Damon told me.

"Come on Mia, we need to get you inside before sunrise as you don't have a ring," Serena told me as she and Athena dragged me inside and away from the windows.

"Don't worry, we know a witch and she'll enchant a ring for you. You'll be able to see the sun soon enough," Athena told me.

"So, what's this I hear about Serena needing to die?" I asked.

"I have to die by the hand of Klaus to break the sun curse, but I don't want to die. So, everyone in the family are standing together to fight for me," Serena replied.

"Would I be able to borrow some clothes? I've been locked away for so long and I don't have much to wear," I told them.

"Sure, let's see, my wardrobe is larger. Hmm. Come with me," Serena replied as she dragged me away and into her room.

"Wow, your room is beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you," she replied.

Indeed her room was beautiful. She had a canopy king sized bed with wine red sheets. The wood of her bed and dresser were all black. She had a chest in her room that was also black. Two tall, black bookshelves filled with books sat in a corner next to an armchair.

"Where do the other doors lead?" I asked.

"One leads to the bathroom, one to my personal entertainment room and the third one leads to my closet," she replied.

She opened the third door and I gasped. Three walls and most of the fourth wall were covered by bars and on them hung clothes, clothes and more clothes. On the fourth wall hung a full body mirror. In the center of the room was a shoe display with so many shoes, high heels, sneakers, stilettos, ballet flats, platforms. Every kind of shoe you could think of, Serena had. Next to the shoe display sat an enormous chest. Serena opened it and I found tons of jewellery, rings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and earrings.

"Wow," I whispered.

"The dressy clothes are on the left and my casual clothes are on the right," Serena told me, "What can I say, I love fashion and shopping."

"This is my dream closet," I told her.

Serena smiled at me and walked over to her casual side. She picked out a few garments. She walked back over to me and handed them to me.

"Here you go, don't worry, we'll go shopping one of these days," she told me.

"Thank you so much," I told her.

"You're welcome," she replied.

I headed back to my room and found it empty. Athena must have left. I hung the clothes up in the empty walk in closet. It was really tiny compared to Serena's closet. I wondered where she got her love for shopping from.

I walked downstairs and saw them all scattered. Mason and Serena were snuggled up on a couch. Serena was flipping through a fashion magazine and Mason was talking to Sage, who was snuggled up next to Athena on another couch. Athena was reading. Both Sage and Mason would occasionally kiss the top of their respective girlfriend's head. Camille sat in the armchair watching Alex and Will play chess. Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan were sitting near the fireplace away from the others and they were looking at a book. I could hear Mom, Aunt Elena and Aunt Stella moving around in the kitchen.

"Damon, we won't be able to attack Klaus. You and I both know that is a suicide mission," Uncle Stefan told him.

"Are you saying that my daughter isn't worth dying for?" Uncle Damon asked.

"Don't go there."

"I just did."

"Knock it off," Mom told them as she came and sat down with her brothers, "Stefan's right Damon, it's too dangerous. I say we..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the book her brothers were looking at. "Is that...Father's journal?"

"Yes, it is," Uncle Damon replied.

"We found it at the old mansion in the woods," Uncle Stefan replied.

At this point Serena, Athena, Alex and Will had moved from their places and came to sit in front of Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan.

"Tell us about your Father," Will told them.

"Please, you never talk about him," Serena pleaded.

I sat down on the bottom step. Aunt Elena and Aunt Stella appeared in the room and wrapped their arms around their respective husbands. Perhaps, this was hard for them.

"Mia, I know you're there," Uncle Damon told me, "Come, join us."

I went over and sat down next to Serena on the floor.

* * *

(Natalia-POV)

"Now, where do we begin?" Damon asked.

"Right after Mother died," I suggested.

"Perfect," Stefan replied.

"Now our Mother, Victoria Salvatore was a wonderful woman, caring, kind, loving. Then she died. No one knew why she did, it just happened. She got very sick and the three of us stood by her deathbed," Damon replied.

_Flashback_

_Mother lay in her bed as pale and sick as ever. I was a sweet six year old girl, Stefan was seven and Damon was ten. _

_"Mother, will you be okay?" I asked._

_"Well Natalia, I think it's time for me to go to the city in the sky. Be a good girl and listen to your Father and brothers. Stefan, my second son and middle child, I love you very much. You've always compared yourself to your older brother. Stop doing that. My dear boy, you are your own person," Mom replied weakly, "Now I need to have a word alone with Damon."_

_End Flashback_

"We never actually heard what Mother told Damon," I told them.

"So, what did she say to you Dad?" Serena asked.

* * *

(Damon-POV)

_Flashback_

_"Damon, my oldest son and first born. You must promise me that you will protect your siblings and stand by them and never leave them," Mother told me._

_"I promise," I replied._

_Her eyes closed and she went to that city in the sky._

_End Flashback._

"Then what happened?" Will asked.

"Well, Stefan and I were talking out in the hall," Natalia told them.

* * *

(Natalia-POV)

_Flashback_

_Stefan and I were talking in the hall when Damon came out of Mother's room. He fell to his knees and hung his head. _

_"Damon?" Stefan asked._

_"It's over, she's gone," Damon whispered. _

_Tears streamed down my face and Stefan hugged me. Damon couldn't stand. I'd never seen him like this. He was supposed to be the oldest and the strongest. I never thought I'd see my oldest brother cry._

_End Flashback_

"For the last time I was not crying!" Damon told me.

"Yes, you were, we could see tears Damon, stop denying it," Stefan told him, "Anyway, on with the story. Natalia, continue."

"Over the years as we grew older, Father became stricter and expected more of the three of us. Damon went off to war, Stefan studied harder and I was to wed."

"How old were you?" Mia asked.

"I was eighteen, soon to be nineteen, Stefan was nineteen, soon to be twenty and Damon was twenty two, soon to be twenty three. Everything started to go wrong when our family received the letter that said a man was needed in the army."

_Flashback_

_"The army is asking for one of the Salvatore men to go off and fight in the war," Father told us._

_"I'll go, Stefan is too far in his studies to leave them now and you are in no shape to fight," Damon told us and just like that he was gone._

_End Flashback_

"Stefan and I felt incomplete without Damon there. He's our older brother," I went on, "but then he returned, the morning after Katherine's arrival."

_Flashback_

_Damon's arrival sent me into so much happiness that I spent most of my free time with him, so much so that my fiancé broke off our engagement. Father was disappointed in me and Damon. Me for letting my fiancé end our engagement and Damon for returning home._

_I was tired of his bitterness. He'd been that way ever since Mother had died, so I packed my things and ran away from home, little did I know I was pregnant with a baby girl._

_End Flashback_

"I was changed before you were born Mia, so that's why you were born a halfling," I told my daughter, "Your Father was Elijah. I guess you could say, he seduced me. Anyway, I left, Katherine changed me, you were born. You grew up so fast that after a few weeks, you were thirteen and your growing had stopped. So, I went home."

_Flashback_

_"Father, I've returned," I called._

_"Natalia, daughter I've missed you," Father told me as he hugged me, "Who is this?"_

_"Your granddaughter, Amelia," I replied._

_End Flashback_

"He loved you Mia, but not enough," I replied, "Father eventually found out about Katherine and you, Mia."

_Flashback_

_I watched as they took Amelia to the old church. "No please!" I pleaded. I saw her thrown in the church and the entire building set on fire. Amelia was all I had left. After all, my brothers were both shot for trying to help Katherine escape._

_I tried to get to Amelia, but Father and Jonathon Gilbert held me back._

_End Flashback_

"And that's the story," I finished.

"Alright, now everyone off to bed," Stella told everyone.

"Mason, Sage, we should be going," Adam told them.

"We'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," Mason told Serena. The three boys left. Camille, Will, Alex, Serena, Athena and Amelia headed upstairs.

"Damon are you okay?" Elena asked. Damon was shaking.

"I'm fine, you go on. I'll be up shortly," Damon replied.

"Stefan?" Stella asked.

"I'll be up soon," Stefan replied. Stella and Elena went upstairs and Damon turned to us.

"I'm sorry," his voice broke and he shook more.

"For what?" I asked.

"For breaking the promise I made. I promised to never leave you and I leave you both once, when I went to war and then I left Stefan again when I decided to leave after we'd both been turned. I never did protect you because Katherine pulled me into her game as well. I never stood by you. I'm practically a failure as an older brother. The moment Mother died, something inside of me snapped and I became the hateful, emotionless brother."

"Damon, you're not a failure as a brother, in fact you the best brother a girl could have," I told him.

"Hey!" Stefan feigned hurt.

I smiled at him before turning back to Damon, "You didn't mean to leave. It was Katherine's fault that you were pulled into her game. You've always stood by us. I get that something inside of you snapped. Stop blaming yourself."

"Plus, you've changed now. Elena's brought out the best in you," Stefan told Damon.

"Okay, we've all had an emotional night, so group hug," I told them.

We all hugged. We then headed upstairs and went our separate ways.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	20. Klaus

AN: An attempt. Diasclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**Amelia Salvatore: **Natalia's sixteen year old daughter. She was thought to be dead when she burned at the age of thirteen in the old church, but she was saved by the Originals. She is trapped and being held prisoner by Klaus, but escaped with Elijah, who is revealed to be her Father.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Klaus

(Mary-POV)

Klaus himself had called Violet and I to the main room. Violet and I entered and found Klaus and Elijah sitting in armchairs.

"Violet, Mary, I've made my decision, we will head to Mystic Falls tonight and by tomorrow, the curse will be broken," Klaus told us.

"Who will be the one to take her?" I asked. Violet knew about my secretly helping my cousin from the inside and she was all for it. She wanted to help her sister, so she was helping me.

"Lydia and Walter will go," Klaus told us.

"Very well," Violet and I replied. We walked into my room and shut the door.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We warn them and then Serena will be well protected," Violet whispered.

"How? Klaus took our phones."

"We're all going to die."

* * *

(Serena-POV) (Later that night)

I was at home with Amelia. Mason and Adam were out woods with Alex, Will and Camille, patrolling the area. Mom, Dad, Aunt Natalia, Aunt Stella, and Uncle Stefan were out in the western woods, looking for any sign of Klaus or Elijah.

I went into my room and threw the window open. It was a breezy night. I turned away from the window for a moment and the next thing I knew, someone was behind me.

I felt a hand over my mouth and started screaming. It was muffled and then everything went black.

* * *

(Amelia-POV)

Serena had been up there for a long time, so I went up to check on her.

"Serena, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on her bedroom door. No response. I opened the door and found and vervain soaked rag on the floor. I became frantic. I opened the bathroom door, the entertainment room door and her closet door.

I found a note lying on her pillow.

I read it:

_Damon Salvatore,_

_I know that you don't know me, but I know you._

_I must say, your daughter is very beautiful. It'll be a shame to kill her to break the curse. Of course I will have my way with her first. So sorry to have to kill her, not!_

_-Klaus_

I screamed with horror. Everyone burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Mason asked.

"Serena's been kidnapped!" I replied.

I handed the note to Uncle Damon who read it over and gasped.

Everyone else had read over Uncle Damon's shoulder and Mason started shaking.

"We have to save her!" he told us.

"How?" Camille asked, "We don't even know where he is."

"Yes we do," Will replied, "the old mansion deep in the woods."

Uncle Damon grabbed the dagger and white ash and we all ran through the woods. We reached the mansion and came up battle plan. Camille and Will would climb in through a window and try to blend in. Camille and Will came out of the mansion a short while later.

"We're too late, Klaus is going to begin the sacrifice tonight, but he's letting Serena have her last moments with us. In his arms, Will held Serena in his arms.

Mason ran over and hugged her.

"We need a plan. If Klaus is going to die, it has to be tonight," Uncle Damon told us.

"I have an idea," Serena whispered.

"What is it, love?" Mason asked.

"We kill him during the sacrifice and then Jonas, who's going to cast the spell will have to die as well," Serena replied.

"It's too risky!" Alex told her.

Serena's expression was a serious one.

"I know and I'm willing to risk it," Serena replied.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	21. The Plan

AN: There's Latin in this chap, I'll tell you what it means at the end. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**Amelia Salvatore: **Natalia's sixteen year old daughter. She was thought to be dead when she burned at the age of thirteen in the old church, but she was saved by the Originals. She is trapped and being held prisoner by Klaus, but escaped with Elijah, who is revealed to be her Father.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

The Plan

(Serena-POV)

Klaus was setting up the sacrifice on the burial ground for witches. We had a plan, but it wouldn't work unless I walked into the death trap.

Adam came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We're ready," Adam told me.

"Are you sure this will work?" Mason asked as he came over.

"It has to," Adam told her.

_Flashback_

_"I may not be in love with you Serena, but I care for you deeply, like a sister. I also care for my brother and he loves you. You are his Juliet as cliché as that sounds. He's going to die without you if this plan fails," Adam told me._

_"I know, if I die, promise me that you'll help him to move on," I told me._

_"He won't, but I promise," Adam replied. Adam left and Mia, Sage, Alex, Will, Camille, and Athena came in._

_"Serena Salvatore, you're my best friend and cousin. You're walking into a death trap," Athena told me._

_"I know. Even if you say no, I'm still going to do this," I told them._

_We all shared a group hug and Mom, Dad, Aunt Natalia, Aunt Stella and Uncle Stefan entered._

_"As much as I don't want you to do this, I don't think we have any other choice," Aunt Natalia told me. She hugged me and left._

_"Come back to us my little niece," Aunt Stella told me as she too hugged me and left._

_"Don't die on us," Uncle Stefan told me. He left as well._

_"Darling, we care deeply for you. We're your parents after all," Mom told me, "Just be careful, we love you."_

_"I love you baby girl, always have and I always will, so try your hardest to come back," Dad told me._

_"I will," I told them. They hugged me and left. Mason entered._

_"Mason," I whispered._

_"I never thought it would come to this," he told me, "you dying."_

_"I'm not dead yet."_

_"Don't leave me Serena. I can't live without you next to me."_

_"Mason, you have me. We're soul mates. We're bound together by heart, mind and soul, nothing, not even death can separate us. I'll always be with you, even you can't see me."_

_He kissed me and we embraced._

_End Flashback_

Klaus' henchmen, Lydia and Walter dragged in none other than Katherine kicking and screaming.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! DAMON, STEFAN HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Katherine screamed.

Jules was tied to a pole first, then Katherine was tied to a second pole, then Luka was tied to a third pole.

Klaus grabbed me and dragged me over to a pole in the center.

* * *

(Mason-POV)

Serena was tied with one hand and one leg on one pole and the other arm and leg on the other pole. There was a stake shooter and when the spell ended, it would shoot a stake ending Serena's life and the ritual.

"I'm surprised you all want to

witness this," Klaus told us.

"We're her family, we're here for her," Elena whispered.

Jonas began to recite the spell. The candles around the burial ground flared up to form an orange fire.

_Take is dies ingredior quod permissum suus exsisto solvo of luna. _

The fire engulfed Jules and when the fire disappeared she fell to the ground. Jonas turned his gaze to Katherine.

_Permissum is nox noctis repo exsisto vacuus igneus sol solis. _

The fire turned green and engulfed Katherine, who screamed for Stefan and Damon to help her. When the fire disappeared all that was left was nothing, there was no trace of Katherine ever being there. Jonas turned to Luka. The fire turned blue.

_Is est an dedi animus, permissum is capimini._

The fire engulfed Luka and all that remained of him was a pile of ashes. The fire turned red and began to circle around the outer ring. This was it. Athena grabbed Sage's hand. Adam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to watch," Adam told me.

"Yes, I do," I told him.

Serena turned to me and mouthed, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' I mouthed back. She closed her eyes and prayed. Damon and Stefan were already gone. Natalia, Stella and Elena held each other for comfort.

I heard the final words of the spell.

_Permaneo take is puella vita capimini. Suus cruor est futurus spilt ut permissum nox noctis repo quod dies ingredior exsisto solvo of suum vomica._

The stake shooter shot something, but it wasn't a stake, it was a dagger. It wasn't just any dagger though, it was the dagger used to kill Originals. It was shot right into Klaus' heart. Lydia screamed. Walter was too shocked to speak. The compulsion on Jonas wore off and he realized what he was doing, but a little late. The red fire had already made its way toward Serena.

"No!" I cried. Serena opened her eyes and saw the flames. She looked around frantically.

"Jonas please, call off the flames!" Elena pleaded, "She's my only daughter! Please!"

Jonas called off the flames, but not before they reached Serena. She screamed. Her cries were painful for me to hear. When Jonas managed to get the fire away, I ran to Serena. Alex and Will cut her loose and I caught her in my arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

I set her down on the forest floor. Her head was supported in my arms.

"Don't die on me Serena," I whispered.

Her family, Adam, Sage and Camille surrounded her.

Elijah strode over and told Damon that Lydia and Walter had been dealt with. He took a look at Serena.

"She's out cold, but she's alive," he told us. He walked away from us, but didn't go far.

I heard a gasp. Serena's eyes flew open and she looked around.

"I'm alive? I seriously thought that I was going to die and that Dad didn't make it in time," she told us.

"I always make it in time when it comes to you baby girl," Damon told her.

"Thank you all for not letting me die," Serena replied.

I kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

AN: Here are the meanings:

Take is diesingredior quod permissum suus exsisto solvo of luna= Take this day walker and let her be free of the moon.

Permissum is nox noctis repo exsisto vacuus igneus sol solis= Let this night crawler be free from the burning sun.

Is est an dedi animus, permissum is capimini= This is an offered soul, let it be taken.

Permaneo take is puella vita capimini. Suus cruor est futurus spilt ut permissum nox noctis repo quod dies ingredior exsisto solvo of suum vomica= Lastly, take this girl's life be taken. Her blood is to be spilt to let the night crawlers and day walkers be free of their curse.

Please review. Please.


	22. Epilogue: College

AN: This is the final chapter. I'll be writing a sequel and I hope it gets more reviews than this one. To all those who reviewed, thank you. To all those who favourited this story, thank you, but could you review, I'd really appericate it if you did. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

**The Salvatores:**

**Damon Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty three by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). He is Alexander and Serena's father, Elena's husband, Stefan and Natalia's older brother, Stella's brother-in-law, and William and Athena's Uncle. Being the eldest Salvatore and with his parents dead, Damon is more or less the head of the family. His jet black hair and pale blue eyes make people feel entranced whenever he enters a room. Damon is still part of the Founders council. He remains a part of the council to protect his family from exposure and death.

**Elena Salvatore**: Turned at the age of twenty one by Damon. She decided that she wanted to wait few years before marrying Damon because she wanted to be closer to his age. They were wed after Elena turned twenty-one. Elena gave birth to Alexander shortly before Damon turned her. She gave birth to Serena after she was turned, proving that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it's rare. She is Damon's beloved wife, Alexander and Serena's caring mother, William and Athena's Aunt and Stefan, Stella and Natalia's sister-in-law. Elena was pretty as a human, but she is breathtakingly beautiful as a vampire. With her dark brown hair and brown eyes, she makes everyone she meets feel entranced.

**Alexander Salvatore**: Likes to be called Alex by his friends and family. He is one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of eighteen. He takes after his Father with his daring nature and courage. He is Serena's older brother, Elena and Damon's one and only son and oldest child, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's nephew and William and Athena's cousin. He can be said to be William's best friend. His jet black hair and brown eyes make him the handsome son of Damon he is.

**Serena Salvatore**: Likes to be called Rena by her friends and family. She is another one of the four halflings in the Salvatore family. She stopped aging and became a full vampire at the age of sixteen. She is Alexander's little sister, Damon and Elena's youngest child and only daughter, Stefan, Stella and Natalia's niece, and William and Athena's cousin. Serena thinks of Athena as a best friend for eternity. She is described as a happy, go-lucky kind of a person. Serena is like Elena with her sweet and caring nature, but also like Damon with her daring nature. Serena is Daddy's little girl as Damon loves her dearly. He'll often call her "baby girl" or sometimes "Princess." With her jet black hair and pale blue eyes, Serena enchants everyone she meets. She is Mason's lover.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Stefan's had a lot of drama in his life. He was devastated by Elena's choice of Damon and began to travel the world and met his beloved Stella. He is now her husband, Elena's brother-in-law, Damon's little brother, Natalia's other older brother, William and Athena's Father and Serena and Alexander's Uncle. Stefan has a tendency to be over-protective of the ones he loves, but it's only because he cares about them.

**Stella Salvatore**: Turned at age twenty by Stefan. Stella was a woman living in Spain, until Stefan showed up and whisked her away to America where they were wed. Later Stella gave birth to their son William which left her at Death's Door, which caused Stefan to turn her. Stella later gave birth to their daughter Athena. Like Elena, Stella also proved that it's possible for vampires to have children, but it is rare. Stella likes to be called Stel or Ella by Damon, Elena and Natalia. Aside from being William and Athena's Mother and Stefan's wife, Stella is also, Damon, Elena and Natalia's sister-in-law and Serena and Alexander's Aunt. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

**William Salvatore**: Likes to be called Will by his friends and family. He is another one of the halflings in the Salvatore family. He stopped aging and became a full vampire at age eighteen. William is sincere and caring like his Father. William is Athena's older brother, Stefan and Stella's oldest and only son, Damon, Elena and Natalia's nephew, and Serena and Alexander's cousin. William is Alexander's best friend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Camille's lover.

**Athena Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Stella's youngest and only daughter, Damon, Elena and Natalia's niece, William's little sister, and Alexander and Serena's cousin. Athena is another one of the halflings and she stopped again and became a full vampire at age sixteen. Athena can be described as a spunky and happy person. She is a Daddy's little girl. She is also Serena's best friend. She wasn't named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom for nothing. She gets straight A+'s in all her classes at school. She has dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Athena is different than the other Salvatores because she has visions of the past, present, and future. She is Sage's lover.

**Natalia Salvatore**: Is Stefan and Damon's long lost sister. She went missing the night Damon returned from war. She was turned at age nineteen by Katherine Pierce (aka Katerina Petrova). Katherine thought of Natalia as a soul sister, but that fell apart quickly. Natalia followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls and waited years before showing herself to her older brothers. She is now getting to know the new members of her family.

**Amelia Salvatore: **Natalia's sixteen year old daughter. She was thought to be dead when she burned at the age of thirteen in the old church, but she was saved by the Originals. She is trapped and being held prisoner by Klaus, but escaped with Elijah, who is revealed to be her Father.

**The Astors:**

**Thomas Astor: **Mason and Adam's Father and Flora's husband. He was exposed as a vampire and died when his home was set on fire in 1864.

**Flora Astor: **Mason and Adam's Mother and Thomas' wife. She was also exposed as a vampire and died when she was trapped in her home as it was set on fire in 1864.

**Mason Astor: **The eldest son of Thomas and Flora. He is also Adam's older brother. Mason is seventeen and is Serena's lover. He is very sincere and caring. He is also very close to Alexander, Athena, and William.

**Adam Astor: **Adam is Mason's little brother and the youngest son of Flora and Thomas Astor. Adam can be described as moody, sarcastic and also silent. He is said to be the exact opposite of his brother.

**The Taylors:**

**Andrew Taylor: **Elizabeth's husband and Sage's Father. He was exposed in 1864 and died in a fire like the Astor couple.

**Elizabeth Taylor: **Andrew's wife and Sage's Mother. She was also exposed in 1864 and died in a fire with her husband like the Astor couple.

**Sage Taylor: **Andrew and Elizabeth's one and only seventeen year old son. He escaped Mystic Falls with Adam and Mason. Sage is Athena's lover and can be described as protective, caring and generous.

**Mary Taylor: **Sage's eighteen year old cousin. She is the ninth and final member of the Taylor, Sinclair, Astor and Salvatore group of friends. Mary began serving Klaus when she was seven as she heard that her sister, Delia was taken by the Originals, but Mary was als helping the Salvatore family by giving them information about Klaus.

**The Sinclairs:**

**Daniel Sinclair: **Grace's husband and Violet and Camille's Father. He died in 1864 when his home was set on fire.

**Grace Sinclair: **Daniel's wife and Violet and Camille's Mother. She died in the same fire that her husband did in 1864.

**Violet Sinclair: **The eighteen year old (she'd be eighteen now if she was living) daughter of Daniel and Grace. She is also Camille's older sister. She died in the fire that killed her parents, but she managed to get her younger sister out of the house. However it was revealed that she still lived and now serves Klaus, but she helped Mary help the Salvatore family.

**Camille Sinclair: **Daniel and Grace's seventeen year old daughter. She is also Violet's younger sister. Camille has curly, shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is William's lover.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Epilogue: College

(Camille-POV)

Our junior year had past as had our senior year. We were now heading to Skyline College in Roanoke, Virginia. So, we would still be close to home. Sage had already made arrangements for us all to live together in a boarding house near campus.

We decided to take the Astor brothers' Mercedes and my BMW. We loaded up our things and Mason, Serena, Adam, and Alex piled into the Mercedes and Will, Safe, Athena and I got into my BMW. We all headed to our mansion and began to unload the boxes.

"Better give Serena the room with a spare room hooked on, you know how big her closet is," Athena told me and Mia.

"Fine, fine, Rena gets first pick," I conceded.

Speaking of Serena, I saw her walk into the house and gasp. I went in to see what the fuss was about and I too gasped.

"Wow," Mia whispered when she entered.

There were three couches and two arm chairs that were all placed near a big screen TV. There was a coffee table in the middle and on it sat a chess board. In a corner sat a fireplace and in front of it sat another couch. They kitchen was across the room through a door way. The stairs leading upstairs were by the front door. We all headed upstairs. We opened each door of each room. We started at the very end of the hall.

I opened the door and found the walls painted pale blue. All of the furniture in the room had light brown wood. The bed sheets were light purple and the bed itself was a king sized canopy.

"Well this room is clearly Mia's," Serena replied, "Because Athena would have more bookshelves and I would have an extra spare room for my closet."

"Well I'll start unpacking," Mia replied.

Mia began to get settled in, while the rest of us walked across the hall to another room.

Athena opened the door.

"It's either meant for Alex or Will, I can't tell," she told us.

"This one's mine," Alex replied. He left to get settled in, while the rest of us walked across the hall and farther down. Serena opened the door.

"Athena," she told us. In truth the many bookshelves screamed the room belonged to Athena.

We walked across the hall and opened it.

"This would be my room," Sage told us. I shrugged and we walked back across the hall and farther until we came to the next set of double doors. I opened them.

"Mine," I announced.

* * *

(Serena-POV)

It was only Mason, Will, Adam and I left. We walked across the hall and Mason opened the door.

"This would be my room," Will replied.

We walked farther down the hall. Adam opened the next set of double doors.

"This one's mine," he told us. We walked further down the hall and Mason opened the next door.

"This is my room," he told me. I walked across the hall from Mason's room and opened the doors. It was decorated just like my room back home. The entertainment room, bathroom and closet were hooked on to my room.

It took me two whole hours, but I finally got settled in. I found a note on my night table and I read it.

_Serena,_

_Dearest little girl of ours, where do we begin? We're so proud of you, coming out of that death trap two years ago and now you're majoring in fashion. All we can say is, good luck and have fun._

_-Mom and Dad_

_P.S: Hope you like the decor in your room._

I smiled. This was a whole new adventure and I knew it was going to be anything, but boring.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


End file.
